A Wish to Ride
by Emerald Omen
Summary: Living a fairly boring life, I love trains and have for most of my life. While watching my favorite old show from my childhood, I make a seemingly pointless wish: To live where the trains do. Sodor. If I did, I could meet my favorite engine, Rebecca, and maybe even learn a little dark spot about her past. But it couldn't actually happen... right? Art by missroseyy
1. Chapter 1

I slowly trudged up the stairs to my apartment building. Work had been a total bore today, as usual. Between my job, and College, I was always kept fairly busy. I lived in a small town, fairly slow paced, working the evening shift at one of the local corner stores, and attending school all morning. I was just going for general subjects currently. Figuring out what I wanted to do for the rest of my life wasn't an easy choice, and I wanted to take my time, and be sure that when I decided, I was making the right choice.

As I unlocked my door, I relaxed upon seeing all of my belongings. My apartment was my relaxation place. Pictures of trains hung on the walls, models of trains sat on shelves. I loved trains. They were an opportunity for so many things. Adventure, romance, mystery, and even fantasy. They were beautiful machines, especially Steam Locomotives. They were beautiful to look at, made beautiful sounds, and most ran along beautiful routes. The powerful chugging of a hard working Steam Locomotive, or the screaming whistle of a Locomotive going through a station was music to my ears.

Sadly, there were no trains around town, so I rarely ever saw one in real life. Most of the time I watched Youtube videos about them, or read books about them. I had grown up loving them as well, so naturally, Thomas and Friends was my favorite show. Even today, with all of the changes it had gone through, it still remained my favorite. Some thought it was a little childish for a twenty one year old man to enjoy a kids show, but it had helped me through some tough times, and always had good messages.

I was in a Thomas mood, so I flicked on the TV, and as luck would have it, that's what happened to be on. As the iconic theme of the show played, I walked into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of Mac and Cheese. That was always a tasty dish.

As I opened one of the EZ cook packs and put it into the Microwave, I turned back towards the TV. I wasn't positive on which episode it was, but my favorite character was on screen. Rebecca the large streamlined engine. She was a fairly new character, but I had taken an _instant_ liking to her. She was a very kind engine, and always eager to please. She had a very unique design, being a large boxy streamlined yellow engine.

Rebecca was my favorite because she was a lot like me. Someone who liked to be friendly, and someone who was different from everyone else. I liked finding the good in others before the bad, just as Rebecca did.

There were more ways than that on how Rebecca and I were similar, but it hardly mattered. She was a fictional character of a kids show, why overthink it?

I chuckled to myself as my meal was finished cooking. I poured a glass of milk, and headed towards the bathroom. A quick shower was a good way for me to relax, so I did just that.

Once I finished, I put on a set of fresh clothes, and went back to find that my Mac and Cheese had reached the optimum temperature for eating. I took it, and sat back in my lounge chair. The episode on TV had progressed, and Rebecca was no longer present.

Figures. The new characters are always the under appreciated ones. If I ever found myself on Sodor, Rebecca would be the first engine I would seek out. Well, maybe not the _first_ , but she would be high on the priority list.

I had an attraction to Rebecca. She was a very lovable character, and she was extremely cute. As I looked out my window at the gray skies, and slow moving town below, I wondered what it would be like to live on Sodor. Trains all around, friendly people. It certainly would be something.

Eventually, I finished my small meal, and began to feel sleepy. Once I had set my used bowl in the sink, I sat back in the chair, and finished the episode. It appeared that there was a small Thomas marathon on, because it started right back up again.

Lady the Magic Engine was on screen, high in the mountains. She was certainly a character I didn't see everyday. She was very different from all the other characters. She was the star of the original Thomas movie, and was magical. Elegant, special, and magical.

As the episode went on, I slowly closed my eyes. As the sound from the playing episode slowly drowned out, I whispered one sentence to myself.

"I wish I could live on Sodor."

I couldn't have known, but at that moment, someone heard my wish. My plea to leave the gray, boring world I lived in, and join one that I would love forever.

Someone on the other side of the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a headache, and sat up before I realized something was _very_ wrong. Actually, _several_ things hinted that something was aloof.

I was no longer in my chair. I wasn't even in my apartment, for that matter! In fact, I was laying on the ground in the middle of nowhere. Out in the country, it looked like.

"What the hell?!" I said, quickly standing up, and looking around. I was standing in a large grass field, with no buildings near by. Had something happened while I was asleep?

Duh, that much was _obvious_.

But _what_? Had a tornado picked me up, and set me down somewhere else? Had I been sleepwalking? Or, had someone broken into my apartment, and left me here? I quickly checked myself over. I was physically unharmed. I pulled out my cellphone, only to find that it was not receiving a service signal. I looked up into the blinding sun of the clear sky. I had apparently been out for quite a while. I looked around slowly, trying to find anything that looked familiar, but nothing did.

I could BARELY make out the shape of a small town in the far distance. Hopefully, it was my town, although I didn't remember any fields like this being nearby. I walked through the fields for at least half an hour, and it didn't appear that the town was much closer. It was quite far away, apparently.

After a few more minutes of walking, I came across something _completely_ unexpected... a set of railroad tracks, and they looked as if they were frequently used. This sent up a red flag. There were no railroad tracks anywhere near my town, well used or abandoned. So I definitely wasn't anywhere near home.

"Where in the world am I?" I asked aloud, as if the tracks would reply. I walked along the tracks, assuming that they would eventually lead somewhere. They appeared to do just that. I started to occasionally come across track switches, with tracks leading away from the one I was following. I shivered.

Something about this place felt really... strange. Unnatural. Magical.

I was startled when suddenly, a whistle pierced the air, and a fast moving train suddenly ripped past, doing at least fifty miles per hour. I jumped away from the tracks as the train thundered past, scared half to death. I had NOT expected to see a train, a fast moving one at that. Once the train passed, I looked after it. A large blue steam locomotive pulling five green and white passenger cars had gone by.

"That almost looks like..." I stopped myself from saying such an absurd thing. I was going to say it had looked like Gordon pulling the Express, but it must have just been my imagination playing tricks on me. I continued walking along the tracks, although I was now several more feet away from them than I had previously been.

After another hour of walking, the town was finally in sight. It looked to be fairly small, and looked rather old as well. I could see several sets of railroad tracks leading in and out of it on all sides. It looked to be a train busy area. I walked through town for a while, occasionally seeing another person. It was hard to notice at first, but the more people I saw, the more I realized they looked... different.

Something about these people looked off. They almost looked more... _animated_. It was a ridiculous thought, but that's the best way to describe it. Most likely the sun was just at an awkward angle in the sky, causing the shadows to have a strange effect on the light. Some of the people would greet me, and I would offer a polite reply. I wasn't sure I wanted to converse with anyone yet. I kept walking, until I came across a small train station. There was no one else present on the platform, so I waited for a train to come, hoping that seeing what kind of locomotive it was would help specify where exactly I was.

If I saw a familiar looking engine, like a Southern Pacific, Union Pacific, or even a Santa Fe, I could relax, knowing I was at least still in America. But if I saw something else, like The Flying Scotsman, or a high speed Maglev, then I would definitely be screwed. Those weren't American trains.

I sat for a good fifteen minutes, before a steam whistle, and the sound of heavy chuffing finally broke the silence. I slumped. Steam locomotives weren't commonly used in America. They were more common in England. I turned my gaze towards the direction of the sound.

 _No._

 _Way._

It wasn't possible.

There was absolutely no way what I was seeing was _real_.

A large yellow Bulleid Steam Locomotive was heading towards the station. Flat on all sides, in an unusual aerodynamic and easy to clean shape. A red and orange stripe on the side, with a white 22 towards the rear. As the engine slowed to a stop in front of me at the station, I couldn't take my gaze off the front of the engine. Why, you ask?

Because this engine was no regular engine. It had a face. An adorable, friendly, extremely familiar face. One I thought I'd never see like this. And her eyes were looking directly at me.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca. What's your name?" she asked.

I had gone unconscious before I had hit the ground.

. . .

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" a voice asked as I gradually came to. I opened my eyes, and found myself sitting on a bench, at what appeared to be a train station?

"What... where am I?" I asked. The man who had been fanning my face with a magazine looked relieved.

"You're on The Island of Sodor, at Crosby Station." the man replied. My eyes widened at his words, and I frantically looked around, before seeing the large yellow steam engine in front of me.

Rebecca.

"She's real..." I whispered, slowly standing up. The man held onto my arm until I was fully standing.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright? Sir Topham Hatt is on the way as we speak." he said. I gave the man a bewildered look.

"Sir Topham Hatt? Seriously?" I asked. The man nodded. I slowly turned my head back to Rebecca.

"I-I'll be alright now, thank you." I said. The man hesitantly released my arm, and walked off, leaving me alone with Rebecca.

"My coaches were taken by another engine so I could stay here and make sure you were alright until Sir Topham Hatt arrived. You've been out for a little while." she said. I hesitantly walked up to her, and placed a shaking hand onto her side air deflector panel.

She was _real_. Everything was real. My wish... had come true.

I was actually on the Island of Sodor.

"Oh my god." I said aloud, running my hand along Rebecca's side.

"What are you doing? Is there something wrong with me?" she called as I walked towards the back of her massive tender. Suddenly, I cracked a smile, and began to laugh.

"I'm actually here." I said, walking back up to Rebecca's front. She looked confused.

"Of course you're here. Where were you expecting to be?" she asked. I looked at her, the goofy grin still on my face.

"Back home in my chair, that's where! Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually here! I don't even know _how_ I'm here. This is a fictional land!" I said, looking at everything around, before turning back to Rebecca. "And _you_... Rebecca the Streamlined Engine. My favorite of all the engines, you're really here as well. But it's not possible... you're not real, just fiction!" I said, sitting back on the bench before I could faint again.

"I'm not fictional, I'm right here!" Rebecca said, worried about my state of mind. I shook my head.

"No, you don't get it! I'm not from here. I'm from Earth! Or... a different Earth anyway. A different Universe. Where I come from, you're a Television show! This _whole_ Island, all the engines, Sir Topham Hatt, everything! It's all drawn and animated for kids entertainment!" I said. Rebecca looked highly doubtful.

"But... I'm right here. And you're here. Neither of us are drawn, we're both real." she said, trying to understand the babble escaping my mouth. I chuckled.

"Once Sir Topham Hatt gets here, I'll have to try and convince him. Oh _god_ , I'm going to speak with THE Sir Topham Hatt. This is insane!" I said, beginning to ramble to myself again. Rebecca watched as I walked to the end of the station, then turned and walked to the other end.

"That's not the only thing." she said to herself. I heard her, however.

" _Urrrgh_! How can I... God, how will I convince _anyone_ here that I'm from a different universe?" I said, suddenly realizing the reality of the situation. I had no idea how or who brought me here. I had no home, no money, no friends, and no job. Absolutely nothing.

"Oh hell. How am I going to _survive_?" I asked quietly, slumping back onto the bench. As I sat silently for a few minutes, Rebecca finally broke the silence.

"So, if you're really _not_ from here, where are you from then?" she asked, interested to see if I had a response that made any lick of sense. I sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure where this place lies on the Universal spectrum. I don't know if I'm in the same Universe, on a different world, or if I've been pulled into an alternate Universe entirely. But I can say this. I'm from Iowa, in the United States, and it is... _was_ the year 2019. I don't know what year it is here." I said.

"It's 1997." Rebecca stated. I looked at her in shock.

"1997. Lord, that's the year I was _born_." I said. Before Rebecca could reply, I heard a puttering, and I saw... oh God, it was really Sir Topham Hatt! Coming down the line on Winston, the small red rail car... thing. He jerked to a stop, and stepped out onto the platform.

"Rebecca, what's going on here?" he asked. Even his voice was deep and booming, just like in the show! Rebecca began to look nervous.

"Sorry for the delay Sir, but there was an accident of a sort here. This man... fainted? On the platform shortly after I arrived. There was another man who helped him wake up, but he's gone now." she said. Sir Topham Hatt looked towards me with a slightly intimidating stare.

"Who are you?" he asked. I swallowed.

"A-Anon... Sir." I said. Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"What caused you to pass out? Was it anything to do with Rebecca?" he asked. I glanced at the big yellow engine, who was biting her lip.

"W-Well, yes and no, Sir. I... I don't mean to sound crazy, but let me explain..." I told Sir Topham Hatt everything I had told Rebecca. He looked as if he believed me _far_ less than Rebecca did.

"Are you sure you're alright? Perhaps you've been out in the sun too long?" Sir Topham Hatt suggested. Suddenly, I remembered my smartphone.

" _Ah! Ah ha_! Tell me then, if I'm really from here, how do I have this?" I said, pulling out my iPhone X. I handed it to Sir Topham Hatt.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's my cellphone. Smartphone, actually. I know these don't exist here yet, so how could I possibly have this then? And look, it doesn't get a signal, because there aren't any wireless towers up yet for a phone like this!" I said, waiting as Sir Topham Hatt examined the phone. He managed to get the screen to light up, and saw a picture of me standing with a high speed Japanese train I had seen once on vacation. The train was a modern one, not a 90's model.

"What kind of train is that?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. I smiled.

"It's a Japanese high speed levitating train. It has no wheels, instead it floats on magnets. It also has no face, because where I come from, trains don't have faces." I said. Eventually Sir Topham Hatt handed the phone back to me.

"If you're really not from this world... and we're... a Television series to you... how are you here?" he finally asked. I folded my hands.

"Well, I was sitting at home, watching the show, and I know Lady had been on..." I stopped as I realized how I had gotten here. Sir Topham Hatt looked interested.

"Lady the Magic Engine? You know who she is? Even most of the _locals_ don't know about her! What do you know?" he asked. I thought.

"Well, let's see. She had been lost to Sodor for a very long time, then was resurrected in a cave, and came back to Sodor through the magic buffers, only to be chased by Diesel 10 almost immediately. With Thomas's, Mr. Conductor's, Junior's, Lily's, and Burnett Stone's help, she escaped him. Diesel 10 fell onto a garbage barge that was going under the stone bridge when it gave way. Lady now works high in the mountains moving stone at Anopha Quarry." I said.

Sir Topham Hatt looked at me in utter disbelief.

"Not even the locals know what happened in that extent of detail! Mainly because they weren't there! You can't be from here if you know all that! I... I need to call the Mayor. He's going to want to meet you." Sir Topham Hatt said, before turning to Rebecca.

"You found him, so I'd like you to take care of him, for now. I assume if you just appeared here that you have no place to stay?" Sir Topham Hatt asked, looking at me. I nodded. He looked back to Rebecca.

"Right. I want you to take care of him, and show him around Sodor. But take him to Lady _first_. If she's the one who caused this... I don't know what I'm going to do. I need her confirmation that everything Anon's told me is true." he said, before climbing back into Winston, who had been to far away to hear what was happening.

I turned to Rebecca.

"So, off to Anopha Quarry then?" I asked.

"You seem to know so much about Sodor." Rebecca said.

"I'm pretty sure I know more about the Island of Sodor and its happenings than just about anyone else here, save for Sir Topham Hatt." I replied. Rebecca waited silently.

"Are you going to get on?" she finally asked. I looked at her cab entrance.

"Really? Just... _get in_?" I asked, growing excited. Rebecca smiled.

"Well how else am I going to get you to the Quarry?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just... I never expected that I was going to ride in... my favorite engine." I said, slowly putting my foot on the first step into Rebecca's cab. She blushed.

"I-I've never been anyone's favorite before. Thomas, or one of the original engines are usually the popular ones." she said as I finished climbing into her cab. I was amazed at the simplicity of her controls. Unlike the Steam Locomotives on Earth, her cab consisted of a firebox, about five levers, a couple knobs, some gauges, and that was it.

"Rebecca, ever since you showed up to Sodor a while back, you've been my favorite." I said. Rebecca wasn't sure how to respond, so she just slowly pulled out of the station, and headed towards the mountains.

"So, if you can move yourself, what do you need all these levers and knobs for?" I asked.

"Well, once we get a Rider, they come along and work with us. The manual controls are in case of an emergency. If we fell asleep while driving, or if something broke, the manual brakes and throttle are available to use. Our automatic firebox loading is always used, but if it breaks, then manual shoveling of coal is required." she explained. I mulled over her words.

"What is a Rider?" I asked. Rebecca slowed slightly.

"A Rider is one person an engine picks to... have a special bond with them, in a way. The person must be chosen carefully by each engine. There can only be one rider per engine at a time, and once the rider is chosen, they will remain the rider until... until they die. It's a lifelong bond between engine and human." she said.

"What does a Rider do?" I asked.

"Riders come along with us no matter where we go. They help us do our jobs, but they also are a... a guardian almost. The engine protects their rider, and their rider protects them. It's really difficult to explain. There's also a bunch of magical stuff involved as well, but I don't really remember all of it. Something about the Rider and the engine can share each others memories, and feel each others pain. It's an _extremely_ deep bond, and the engine must choose someone they really like." Rebecca finished, switching tracks to continue heading towards the mountains.

I hung my arm out Rebecca's window.

"That's something that we never had in the Television show, so I guess not everything that's real here was in the show. What about you? Do you have a Rider?" I inquired. Rebecca forced a smile as she chuffed on.

"No, I don't. I've only been on Sodor for a year or two now. Some engines find their Riders rather quickly, but with some, it takes time. The Rider becomes the most important thing in an engines life. It's almost like... a human being married to another human. Problems are shared, no secrets are kept from each other, and sometimes... the Rider and the engine find that they love each other." she said. I patted Rebecca's side through her window.

"Well, I'm sure when you find a Rider, they'll love you more than I do."

"Th-Thank you?" Rebecca replied.

As the two of us continued on, I gazed out the window, still thinking how crazy it was that I was really on the Island of Sodor. Clearly, it wasn't as fictional as it was thought to be.

Hopefully, Lady would have the answers both myself _and_ Sir Topham Hatt seeked.

* * *

What would you do if you found yourself on the Island of Sodor one day out of the blue?


	3. Chapter 3

After another half hour of chuffing, Rebecca had reached the base of the mountain. As she slowly began the ascent towards the top, where the Quarry was located, her wheels began to slip.

"Take it easy Rebecca, you weren't designed for mountain climbing. Your large wheels are better suited for high speeds. If you push to hard to fast, you'll break loose, and slide back down to the bottom." I warned. Rebecca tried to do as I said, and made it a little ways up, before she pushed to hard, and her wheels broke loose.

" _Aah_!" Rebecca shouted in fright as she began to slide back towards the bottom of the mountain. I was quick to act.

"Brake Rebecca! _Brake_! Don't try to keep moving forward!" I called. Rebecca listened, and applied her brakes as hard as she could. Her wheels locked up, and she continued to slide down the mountain.

"Not so hard! Apply them _gently_! If you lock up your wheels, you'll continue to slide! Try using your sand!" I instructed. Rebecca slowly released her brake pressure, and her wheels began to rotate again. Sand began to shoot out of her sand rods, and her wheels slowly began to regain their grip on the rails. Rebecca finally began to slow, but by that time, she was already back at the bottom of the mountain on level track.

"I'll _never_ get up there!" she said miserably. I stuck my head out the window.

"You will Rebecca! Let me help you. Just follow my instruction." I said. Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Alright, slowly now. No more than five percent throttle." I said, watching Rebecca's wheels from the window. Slowly, Rebecca began to puff forwards. As soon as she reached the beginning of the grade, I gave her the next instruction.

"Increase slowly to about seven percent throttle. Use your sand in brief spurts. You don't want to use it all to quickly. Be ready to brake at the first sign of slippage." As Rebecca followed my words, she slowly and steadily began to make her way up the mountain.

"I-I'm doing it!" Rebecca said. I smiled.

"Don't lose focus! There's a sharp corner coming. Pull back on throttle a little, you don't want to slip here! Run your sand with longer blasts on the corner." I said. Rebecca was a very large engine, and a tight corner on a steep grade like this could prove a challenge. As Rebecca's front wheels began to turn with the track, I felt a slight jerk.

"Whoa, hold it! Full brakes, no throttle!" I called as Rebecca began to struggle. She came to a stop, and released a cloud of steam. She was holding a firm position on the beginning of the corner.

"I don't know if I can make this!" Rebecca said in worry. I carefully inspected the sharp corner and the incline.

"You will, trust me. Okay, change of strategy a little bit. Leave your brakes about five percent on, and go about ten percent throttle, with full sand. Your brakes still being on should help your wheels not jerk so suddenly." I explained.

Smoke began to puff from Rebecca's funnel again, and she slowly began to round the corner. I watched as sand was put in front of her wheels, and said wheels slowly turned on the rails. No sign of slipping so far.

"Easy now, you're almost there." I coaxed as Rebecca finished the hairpin corner. Once her tender was straightened out behind her, I smiled.

"You did it Rebecca! Okay, release your brakes slowly, and leave your throttle at ten. Go back to using sand spurts." I said.

In about twenty more minutes of torquing up the mountain, Rebecca and I finally reached the top. I stepped out, and inspected Rebecca's wheels for any sign of damage.

"Your wheels are fine. Congratulations Rebecca! You've climbed your first mountain." I said. Rebecca beamed.

"I didn't think it was possible for an engine my size to do it. Thank you so much for your help, Anon." she said, smiling at me.

"Anyone can do anything if they try hard enough, and accept help." I said.

"How did you know what to do? Were you a Rider back home?" she asked. I shook your head.

"No, I wish. We didn't have Riders back home. We called them Engineers. Our trains don't talk, or even have faces. They are fully operated by two people." I explained.

"Oh. Well how did you know how to climb the mountain with a passenger engine like me?" she asked.

"I have a great love for trains, Rebecca. I know almost all there is to know about them, Steamers and Diesels alike. My father is a train Engineer. Well... he was." I said quietly. Rebecca didn't seem to notice my change in demeanor.

"Oh, so your father taught you everything you know?" she asked. I looked at her with a somber expression. She couldn't possibly understand.

"Rebecca... no. No, he didn't. I rarely knew my father. He was... killed. In a train accident." I whispered. Rebecca's face turned to one of shock, and compassion.

" _Oh_ , _you poor_ _thing_! I'm sorry, I didn't know..." she said, looking down at the ground, ashamed she had resurfaced such obviously painful memories. I gave her a sad smile, and patted her bumper.

"Not your fault, Bec. Nobody here knows anything about me. The only way you can learn about me is if I tell you. Maybe later, once we get this sorted out with Lady." I said, looking around. It was rather difficult to see up in this section of the mountain. Dust clouds, and fog lingered everywhere. "How are we even going to find her?" I muttered.

As if on cue, the sound of chuffing sound could be heard, faint at first, steadily getting louder. Then, just like in the Calling All Engines movie, Lady appeared through the dust and fog. She had a kind smile on her face, as if she already knew what was going on. She stopped before Rebecca and I, gleaming in all her beauty. She was covered in Quarry dust, yet she was still a beautiful sight to see. Before she could speak, I lost it.

"Oh my _god_ , Lady's _real_! She's really here! The _Magic_ Engine! The _Lost_ Engine! The _Golden_ Engine! _Whatever_! She really exists!" I screeched, frantically looking Lady up and down. She waited patiently while I inspected her, walking around her and taking in the fact that the magical engine of Sodor was real.

"Hello, Anon. I see you arrived safely." she finally said in an angelic voice. My eyes widened.

"You... you know me? Who I am?" I stuttered. Lady closed her eyes and smiled.

"I do. I brought you here, after all." she said. Rebecca's jaw dropped.

"So then... he's really _not_ from here?" she asked meekly. Lady nodded.

"He is not. He is from a different universe. A different reality. Our Earth, and his Earth are two very different places, but identical in country and continent." she explained. Rebecca stared at me.

"So, how did he get here? Are we really a TV show?" she asked. Lady nodded.

"To him, we are. I'm the only one who knows it, because I've been to his world. Several times." she said. Now I was looking at her in shock.

"You... You mean... the Magic Railroad... Muffle Mountain..." I trailed off as Lady smiled.

"All real, and it all happened." she said.

I fainted. _Again_.

. . .

"Come on Anon, wake up." a gentle voice slithered into my mind. I cracked my eyes open, and found myself laying on the ground once again. I sat up, and looked around. Rebecca, Lady, and Sir Topham Hatt were all waiting for me.

"Ah. Sorry. What happened?" I asked, standing up. Lady smiled.

"You're still having a difficult time processing the reality of Sodor and its elements." she said.

"Makes sense. Alright, what now then?" I asked. Sir Topham Hatt cleared his throat.

"I had just arrived to question Lady, but I'd prefer it if you were awake, so I waited. Rebecca has told me however, that you were a great help in coaching her up the mountain. You seem to know a lot about engines, and because of that, I'd like to have a little chat with you later. For now though..." Sir Topham Hatt turned towards Lady. "What do you know about his arrival?" he asked her. Lady blushed.

"It was me, Sir. I brought him here." she said. Sir Topham Hatt folded his hands.

"So then, Anon is really NOT from here?" he verified. Lady nodded.

"Anon comes from a different universe. Much similar to our own, but much different as well. It's the other side of the Magic Railway, so I always have a connection to it. I also knew that we're nothing but fiction to his world." she said. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So... why did you bring him _here_ then?" Sir Topham Hatt finally asked.

"He wished for it." Lady said simply. Sir Topham Hatt looked to me.

"You wished for it? For what, to come to Sodor?" he asked. I nodded.

"I did. I never expected it would really happen, mainly because I didn't think it was real. But yes, I wished to live here. This world seems so much better, and more friendly than my world. I can have a new start here, and make new friends. And meet all of the engines I've come to know." I said, glancing at Rebecca. She blushed.

"So how did you hear his... _wish_ then?" Sir Topham Hatt asked Lady.

"I heard it inside me. In my mind. I knew what it was, and where it was coming from. I was able to tell by his tone that he was a kind soul, and that he just wanted to escape the memories and sin of his old world. I know what his world is like, and thought it would be nice to help him start anew." she replied.

"But can he ever go back if he wanted to?" Rebecca asked. Lady smiled.

"He could, in theory. I would have to take him through the Magic Railroad. Granted, the exit on his side of the world is VERY far from where he lives, but it is the only way to get back. Pulling someone in is easier than getting them out." she said. Sir Topham Hatt looked stern.

"Lady, you're a very special engine. You're magical, hard working, kind, and loyal... but you are a bit absent minded sometimes. You should not have simply brought him here without telling anyone! What if he hadn't found his way to our civilization? What if he didn't really mean it? You've brought him here with _nothing_! He has no home, no friends, no money, and no job... yet." he said. Lady blushed.

"I...I..." Lady stuttered, realizing that Sir Topham Hatt was right. I stepped in.

"It's alright Lady. It's not much of a change from back home. Sure, I had a home, and a job. But the job was... boring, and the home was... small and confining. I think having a new start here is worth going without for a little bit." I said. Lady looked a little relieved.

"Thank you, Anon. I really hoped I was doing the right thing by bringing you here. If there was no way possible what so ever of getting you back, I wouldn't have done it, although I was pretty sure you really wanted to be here." she said. I nodded.

"I did." I confirmed. Awkward silence hung in the air again.

"Well then, if you're here to stay Anon, I suppose we'll have to find you a job. I feel it's partially my responsibility to assist your new start, since it was one of my engines who caused it." Sir Topham Hatt said, glancing at Lady.

"Thank you Sir. I know you've told Rebecca to take care of me for now. I'll gladly stay with her, if that will work, and if she doesn't mind." I said. We both turned towards Rebecca, who quite likely felt put on the spot.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm in the end berth, next to Gordon, and he doesn't talk much when he's there. It could be nice having Anon to talk with." she said. Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"The sheds are heated, so it should be comfortable for you. There are always sleeping supplies there, should anyone have to stay for whatever reason. As far as food and drink goes..." Sir Topham Hatt paused, pulling out his wallet. He handed me a wad of bills.

"This should cover it until you can get a job." he said. I glanced at the amount of bills I had just been handed. It must have been like, two hundred dollars!

"I can't accept this much money, Sir! Surely you need it?" I protested. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"I'm the owner of a very busy railway. I think I can spare it. I want to help you adjust to your new life, and we can't very well have you do that if you don't stay healthy." he said, before turning to Rebecca.

"You're relieved of your normal duties until further notice. I'd like you to be Anon's guardian, as it were. He seems to have taken a liking to you, and he clearly knows what he's talking about when it comes to operating a train. I think you two can really help each other. Show Anon around, and help him get to where he needs to go." he told her. Then he turned back to me.

"I'd like you to stop by Knapford Station later today, and see me. I have a small proposition for you." he said, before climbing into his blue car. As he drove away, I turned to look at Rebecca and Lady. Lady looked happy, and Rebecca looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I hope everything works out with your new start, Anon. If you ever have any questions, or want to go back home, I'm always here. Feel free to visit anytime." Lady said, before reversing into the mountain fog, out of sight.

It was just me and Rebecca, who looked a little nervous.

"What's the matter, Rebecca?" I asked, clearly able to tell that something was bothering her.

"I don't think I'm the right choice to take care of you Anon. I know you like me, and I'm flattered, but... I think a different engine would be better suited for your care." she said. I furrowed my brow.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. Rebecca released a heavy cloud of steam.

"I'm not as smart as some of the others, and I'm not very clever. I don't know how well I could protect you if something came up. I'm not very good with... with confidence." she said softly. I walked up and put a hand on her bumper.

"I don't believe that. You said hello to me the second you saw me. You had the smarts to climb that mountain, and you were able to keep up with my instruction. I'd really prefer you be the one to show me around. I relate to you a lot Rebecca. I'm a lot like you. Different, friendly, and I always try to see the best in others, just as you do. That's one of the main reasons you're my favorite. You're just like me." I said. Rebecca was looking down at the ground.

"Do you really believe that I'm capable of handling myself as well as the other engines do?" she asked. I nodded firmly.

"You manage well for a newer addition to Sodor. You even did your job so well at first, you were always ahead of schedule! Do you know how difficult it is just to stay on schedule!? You do your jobs well, and you are really useful, just like all the other engines. You might be different Rebecca, and some others might be smarter, faster, or stronger than you, but that doesn't mean you can't be the best Rebecca you can be." I said, hoping that didn't sound terribly cheesy. Rebecca giggled.

"If you really believe all that, I guess I'll try. I don't want to make you wrong." she said. I smiled.

"So you'll do it?" I asked. She nodded.

"If you and Sir Topham Hatt want me to, then of course. I'd be happy to be your guardian and caretaker while you get settled in. I'd also be happy to consider you a friend." she said.

That sentence made me happier than I could possibly imagine.

Rebecca, my favorite engine on Sodor, was my first friend on Sodor.

* * *

Friends can make everything better.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rebecca approached the top of the downward grade, she came to a stop.

"What's the matter, Rebecca?" I asked.

"I... I don't know if I can make it down the mountain safely. Climbing it and going down it are two different things." she said. I poked my head out her window.

"They are, but don't be nervous. I'll help you, just like I did before." I said.

"I'd like that, please." Rebecca said.

"Okay, I want you to _very_ slowly approach the start of the grade, and set your brakes to fifty percent application. Run your sand in spurts, just like before." I instructed. Rebecca did as she was told, slowly approaching the downward grade. Her body creaked as her front axle set changed angle, and she began to dip down.

"Gentle, but consistent braking Rebecca! Remember that." I said, watching her wheels. She began to descend the mountain, slowly and carefully. She had been doing well, about twenty five percent of the way down, when she lost it.

Her wheels suddenly locked up, and she began to slide down the rails.

" _Help_!" she cried. She most likely knew as well as I did, that if she hit a corner too fast, she would go tumbling off the side of the mountain for sure.

"Steady! _Steady_! Release some brake pressure, full sand!" I yelled. As Rebecca eased off her brakes, her wheels began to rotate again, but at a still slower speed than she was moving. "A tiny bit more, Rebecca. You're still slipping a bit!" Suddenly, her wheels were released, and began to spin faster, and faster!

"Okay, now on and off rapid braking, but gently! No more than thirty percent!" I called. Rebecca's body bumped up and down as her brakes were rapidly applied, then released, but it was working. She was slowing down to safe speeds again.

"Good Rebecca, _good_! You're doing it! Try and stop if you can, the hairpin is approaching!" I said. Rebecca adjusted her brakes more, and eventually, creaked to a stop just before the tight hairpin corner. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, slowly now. This corner will be easier since it's downhill, but stay on your brakes. You don't want to go to fast around it. It's a tight corner, and you're a long engine." I said. Rebecca crawled around the corner, bending in the direction of the corner as best she could.

Eventually, she made it, and the straight downward grade to the bottom lay before her.

"Easy now, just like before. Forty percent brakes, with sand. Brake with your tender too, if you can." I said. Rebecca slowly made her way to the bottom of the mountain, without one slip. Once she was at the bottom, she released a cloud of pent up steam. I visibly relaxed.

"Excellent job, Rebecca. Keep it up, and you might be the first passenger engine who could give mountain engines a run for their money in a climbing competition." I said. Rebecca giggled.

"I don't know about that. Thank you so much for your help Anon. I..." suddenly, Rebecca began to roll forwards. "Hey, I can't stop! My brakes must have broken!" she cried. I looked in her cab, at the levers.

"I've got you!" I called, grabbing a handle on her cab frontal wall, and gently pulling it towards me. Rebecca's body lurched as her manual emergency brake was applied. She quickly rolled to a stop.

"All the frequent on and off braking must have damaged your main brake system. Probably too much strain. Can you make it to the Steamworks?" I asked.

"Without brakes, I can't go anywhere." she said sadly. I thought.

"What if I were to drive you?" I suggested. Rebecca was hesitant with her answer.

"I... I don't know. I've never been manually driven before. Won't it feel weird, moving without trying to?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Rebecca. I'm not an engine, but it looks as if it's the only way to get you to the Steamworks. I don't know the way from here, can you lead me?" I asked. Rebecca nodded.

"I can. You have control. Please... be careful." she requested. I gripped her regulator lever, and moved it forwards, then pulled her throttle lever, while releasing her brakes. As Rebecca slowly began to chuff forward, she shrieked in surprise.

" _Aiie_! I'm moving! That's you, right?!" she asked. I patted her side.

"It's me. Stay calm Rebecca, it's me." I said. Rebecca bit her lip.

"It feels weird. Like, I'm... sleep driving, but I'm awake." she said. I thought for a moment.

"Sorry. I hate to make you feel strange, but this is the only way you can get to the Steamworks." I said. Rebecca smiled.

"It's okay. You helped me get the the bottom of the mountain. If this is the price I have to pay for being safe, it's fine with me. Had you not been there, I most likely would have..." Rebecca paused. "Gone tumbling off the mountain side." she finished quietly. I had barely heard the second part, so I just kept paying attention to the track ahead.

"You saved my life!" Rebecca blurted suddenly. I was a bit taken aback by that sentence.

"What?" I asked, pulling Rebecca's throttle to compensate for the approaching speed limit change.

"Anon, I might have eventually gotten to the top of that mountain, but I NEVER would have made it to the bottom. I would have sooner or later slid, and gone right off the side of the mountain. You saved my life, helping me get to the bottom." she said. I didn't particularly agree.

"I don't think I can take responsibility for that, Bec. I just gave you instructions. You got yourself to the bottom. Besides, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had to go up to the top of the mountain anyway." I reasoned. Rebecca didn't answer. After another twenty minutes of manually driving Rebecca to the Steamworks, the two of us arrived.

"Well hello Rebecca, my friend. What brings you to the Steamworks today?" asked Victor. I had gotten used to the idea of all of the engines in the show being real, so I didn't freak out as you previously had once I saw the Cuban engine. Rebecca forced a smile.

"Hi Victor. I've got broken brakes." she said. Victor's smile faded.

"But how did you get here by yourself?" he asked. I climbed out of Rebecca's cab.

"My new friend helped get me here. Anon, come and meet Victor! He's the best repair engine on the whole Island!" Rebecca said. Victor blushed at Rebecca's praise, before looking at me.

"Hello my friend. I'm Victor." he said. I nodded.

"Anon." I replied. Victor looked at me curiously.

"So, did you drive Rebecca here yourself?" he asked. I nodded.

"I did. Her manual brake was the only one left working, so it was the only safe option." I explained. Victor nodded.

"Are you Rebecca's Rider?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, not at all. Just a helpful hand trying to get her here safely." Victor smiled.

"You must have some past with Rebecca for her to allow you drive her yourself. That's usually something engine's only allow their own Riders to do." he said. I shrugged.

"I only just met her this morning." I replied. Victor looked shocked.

"She let you drive her from the inside, and you just met _this morning_?!" he asked, looking towards Rebecca, who blushed.

"W-Well, there wasn't really any other option. It felt weird at first, moving without my input, but I got used to it. Besides, Anon isn't just anyone. He's not from here." she said. Victor waited for an explanation, so we told him the entire story so far. He looked at me in awe when we finished.

"So, you're not even from this planet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Technically, no. I'm from a different Earth, in a different Universe." I said.

"And... we're a TV show to you, and Rebecca here is your favorite?" he asked, trying to piece it all together in his mind. I nodded.

"Pretty much." I said. Victor chuffed backwards.

"Alright then, I'm not going to think about it to hard." he said. "Rebecca, we'll have you fixed within the hour. Most likely one of your brake caliper rods has snapped from the frequent use. Anon, you'll be staying here, I assume, since Rebecca is your transport?" he asked.

"If Rebecca doesn't mind, I will."

"I'd like you to stay, Anon. I know you know a lot about Sodor, but you still might get into trouble if you go off by yourself. Stay, and keep me company." she requested. I nodded.

"Alright then, looks like I'm staying." I confirmed, taking a seat. I watched as Rebecca had several chains wrapped around her front and back end, connected to a large overhead ceiling crane. Then, she was slowly raised into the air, and stopped once she was about a foot off the ground. She gently swayed back and forth as workmen began to investigate the problem.

"A broken caliper rod isn't an extremely difficult fix. All you have to do is remove it, along with the rear brake arm, and either repair it, or install a new one, if my knowledge is correct." I theorized. Victor smiled.

"You are correct, for the most part. It varies a little depending on the model of the engine, but it's the same general idea." he said.

"If I'm not mistaken, Rebecca is a West Country Class Bulleid engine, and is a smaller version of the Navy Merchant design. Good for mixed traffic jobs. A strong, streamlined, and fast engine for sure." I said. Now _everyone_ was staring at me. Rebecca was blushing, seemingly amazed that I knew so much about her.

"You seem to know a lot about engines, my friend. Did you work on them back where you're from?" Victor asked. I shook your head.

"Nope. In fact, where I'm from, I rarely ever saw a train. Maybe one or two a year, if I was lucky." I said. Victor frowned.

"Well, how do you know so much about them, then?" he asked. I sighed. This topic _again_? I should just have kept my mouth shut.

"My father was a Rider, or an engineer, as we called him. He was killed in a train wreck when I was young. I guess... I don't know... I've always had an interest in trains because of that." I said. Rebecca gave me a look of compassion, and Victor looked embarrassed.

"I see. I apologize, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." he said. I waved him off.

"It's alright. I have a feeling I'll be explaining where I'm from and how I know so much about trains a lot for the first few days I'm here." I said. Rebecca smiled.

"You probably won't, actually. I think I heard Sir Topham Hatt say he was going to make an announcement of your arrival to all the other engines." she said.

"Why would he feel the need to do that?" I asked, confused. Rebecca bit her lip.

"Oh, it's because... um... I'm not supposed to tell you. Sir Topham Hatt will tell you when you see him later." she said. I shrugged.

"Alright then." If Rebecca wasn't supposed to tell me, then I would respect that, and not push her further.

. . .

A little while later, and Rebecca's brake rod had been repaired. As she was being gently lowered back onto the track, I stood.

"There's something I've always wondered. Can you feel being worked on? Or feel someone's touch? Like, if you got in a wreck, would it hurt?" I asked. Rebecca nodded.

"I can feel almost everything. Getting in a wreck, or even being bumped too hard can be painful. I could feel them working on me, but as long as it's done properly, it doesn't hurt. I can feel someone's touch anywhere on my body, although some places are more sensitive than others. Namely undercarriage areas." she said.

"Huh. That makes sense, I guess. Just like certain parts of a human body are more sensitive than others." I said. Victor puffed over.

"You are good as new! Let your new brake rod get broken in a little, so no heavy braking, if you can help it." he said. Rebecca smiled.

"Of course Victor." she said, chuffing towards me. I looked at the clock on the wall of the Steamworks. It was three thirty in the afternoon.

"Oh! It's almost tea time! Quick, get on, and I'll take you to Knapford. Sir Topham Hatt will be waiting." Rebecca said, noticing the time as well. As I boarded Rebecca, I turned to Victor.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Victor. You're just as good in person as you are on TV." I said, before climbing the rest of the way into Rebecca's cab. Victor smiled.

"Thank you, my friend. Anytime." he said as Rebecca chuffed out of the Steamworks.

It was time to go see Sir Topham Hatt.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rebecca took me to Knapford Station, I was wondering what Sir Topham Hatt wanted to talk to me about. He had seemed particularly impressed with my knowledge of trains, so maybe that had something to do with it.

"Are you nervous about seeing Sir Topham Hatt?" Rebecca asked. I sighed.

"A little. I mean, what does he want to talk with _me_ about? I hope he's not going to kick me off the Island or something." I said. Rebecca giggled.

"He wouldn't do that. He cares about everyone, engines and people alike. I'm sure it's something nice." she said. I gazed out Rebecca's cab window and eventually saw Knapford Station come into view. Rebecca slowed to a stop at the platform as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"At least your new brakes seem to be working well." I said. Rebecca smiled.

"I've never been able to brake so well. It gives me some confidence in my driving. Back when I first arrived, I nearly had an accident before anyone even knew who I was. But I'll tell you about that tonight." she said as I climbed off. Sir Topham Hatt was standing outside his office, and smiled when he saw me.

"Right on time! Excellent job, Rebecca." he said. She smiled.

"I'm glad I was still able to get him here, even though I had to go to the Steamworks first." she said. Sir Topham Hatt looked at me.

"Steamworks? Did something happen?" he asked. I nodded.

"It was an entirely different struggle getting down the mountain. But I helped Rebecca down slowly and steadily. Unfortunately, once we got to the bottom, her brake system broke. I think my method of getting her down was a little to hard on the system." I admitted. Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"I see. It's my fault, really. I never should have had Rebecca go up that mountain. That track is really meant for small engines. But still, at least you got down safely. It wouldn't have been good if her system had gone while you were still descending, would it? How did she get to the Steamworks without brakes?" he asked. I scratched my head.

"I drove her, and I apologize for doing so without your permission. I don't even have a license, or a job on your line. It was the only way I could get her there, though." I said. Sir Topham Hatt raised his eyebrows.

"Come into my office. Let's have a little chat." he said, holding his door open for me. I glanced back to Rebecca, who gave me a reassuring smile, and then I stepped inside. As Sir Topham Hatt closed the door behind me, he spoke.

"I must admit, you've made _quite_ the impression, and you haven't even been here a day. You helped Rebecca go up, and down a very steep mountain, you chose the best solution to a problem even though it was challenging, and you clearly know a lot about engines. People like you can be hard to find." he said, sitting at his desk. He poured himself a cup of tea, and offered me a cup. I politely declined.

"Rebecca told me that back home, when we were just a TV show to you, you had told her that she was your favorite. Why is that? What makes you like her more than my other engines?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. I sat across from him.

"I know she's a more recent addition to your railway, but I've always felt I really connected with her. She's a lot like me in a lot of ways. Her and I are both a little shy, but can stand up for ourselves. We're both different, and I like to see the good in people, as does she. I always worked hard at my job back home, even though it was a mediocre job, nothing to special. I know all your engines like to work hard." I said. Sir Topham Hatt leaned forward.

"Is that all?" he asked. I blushed.

"Well... no. I think she's _really_ cute. Adorable even. She's got one of those faces that you just can't stand to see not smiling." I said, feeling embarrassed about my attraction towards the Bulleid engine.

"There are few relationships on Sodor between an engine and their Rider, but they _do_ exist." Sir Topham Hatt said. I looked up.

"Rebecca has no Rider. She told me earlier. Explained the whole concept to me, actually. It sounds like a very serious decision for an engine to make." I said. Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"It is. It basically pairs you with that engine for life. Once it's done, there's almost no undoing it. Only by one of you passing can the bond be broken. I know that for a fact." he said solemnly. After a moment, he set his teacup down. He opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Now, lets get to why I asked you here." he said, pulling one piece of paper out of the stack, and looking it over.

"We need someone to train the newer engines on the more difficult tasks. Climbing mountains, for example. You showed your skill with engines today helping Rebecca, as well as your ability to teach and stay calm under pressure. I'd like to hire you for this position, if you're interested. At least you could have a job to start making some money." Sir Topham Hatt said, sliding the paper towards me. I took it, and read it over.

Basically, it listed all the things I might end up teaching. Mountain climbing and descending, starting and stopping a heavy load, going over damaged track, what to do if a freight car derails, stuff like that. I finished reading it, and then set it back down on the desk.

"I'll gladly do it, if you'll have me. Its always been a dream of mine to work around trains. This job lets me make sure the newer engines are safe, and others around them are safe." I said. Sir Topham Hatt put his hand out towards me. I shook it, and he smiled.

"Welcome to the team, then. I'll get you started tomorrow. I only have two engines who could use a run through the class. Rebecca and Nia, as they are the newest engines I've had in a while." he said. My eyes widened.

"I'd love to teach them both. Does Nia really love to help as much as was showed on TV?" I asked. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"She's a very helpful engine. She had quite a bit to learn at first, but she soon got the hang of things. Sometimes she even takes Thomas's coaches on his branch line." he said.

"Well I look forward to meeting her." I said, standing up. Sir Topham Hatt did the same.

"As for today, just relax and get situated. Rebecca will take you were you want to go. I'm glad that the two of you get along so well." he said, opening his office door for me.

"Thank you, Sir." I said, before walking back out onto the platform. Rebecca perked up upon seeing my chipper mood.

"Did it go well?" she asked. I nodded.

"I've got a job, and it involves you, for the time being. Nia as well. I'm going to be teaching a class for newer engines like you and Nia on how to do certain things. Climbing and descending mountains safely was one thing, but you've already covered that one." I said. Rebecca smiled.

"I think you'll do well at the job. You're an excellent teacher. I wish I was a smart as you." she said. I chuckled.

"Like I said earlier, you're plenty smart. Don't doubt yourself, you can do anything, and solve any problem if you put your mind to it. For now though, I'd like to grab something to eat. Is the beach open?" I asked. Rebecca nodded.

"It should be. Is that where you want to go?" she asked.

"Sure. Maybe then we can learn a little bit about each other, if you're willing to share." I said. Rebecca smiled as I climbed into her cab.

"That sounds wonderful." she said, slowly chuffing out of the station.

. . .

After a short trip, Rebecca and I had arrived at the beach. It was nearly deserted, save for the small shack near the tracks that served food. I went and ordered a meal, and then went to sit with Rebecca. There was a section of track that lead a bit onto the beach, facing the ocean, so that engines could relax and enjoy the view. Rebecca parked on the edge of the track, and released a steam cloud.

"I've never really paid much attention to the beach. I'm usually too busy." Rebecca said. I sat on the set of buffers marking the end of the track next to her.

"The beach is always a great place to go to relax, or clear your mind. Between the gentle sound of the waves, and the cool ocean breeze, I find it always helped calm the nerves." I said, taking a bite of my meal. Rebecca gazed out at the open ocean for a few minutes, then looked at me.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked. I looked at her.

"About what?" I asked absent mindedly. Rebecca giggled.

"About me, silly! You said we were going to learn about each other, since I'm going to be taking care of you for a while." she said. I nodded.

"Right. Well, there's a few things I'd like to know. You don't have to answer any of these if you don't want to. How come you nearly crashed into Sir Topham Hatt when you first arrived on the Island? It was as if you hadn't driven in a long time, and forgot how long it took to stop." I asked. Rebecca's smiled faded, and then that sad face appeared that made me want to embrace her immensely. But this time, the face had pain behind it. Years of historic pain.

"It's because... I hadn't. Before I moved to Sodor... I'd been in a museum for a long time. On the Mainland, they have a train museum. Usually it's for engines who are damaged beyond repair, or ones that are to old to work anymore. They are put on display, so people can look and learn about them. I was put there because I'm one of the last engines of my kind. My design is very unique, and they thought I should be preserved. I sat inside the museum for _years_ , day and night. After a while, I forgot what it felt like to be out on the rails, moving freely." she said softly.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"It was _horrible_ , being there at night. There were no lights, so it was nearly pitch black. The other engines eventually got used to it, but I didn't. I missed the open rails, and being in a nice lit shed to sleep in. My headlamps didn't work in the museum, so I couldn't do anything about it. I was one of the only engines at the museum that still functioned, but they wanted to keep me in good shape. Sir Topham Hatt visited once day, and noticed me. He said he could tell I was in pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain. He bought me, and moved me out here, so I could run again. That first day, that was the first day I'd moved under my own power in years. I forgot some things, like braking and acceleration took time." she finished, looking sad. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the awful memories of the museum ran through her mind.

I had dropped my food a while back, and was gazing at her quietly.

"I had no idea. How long where you there?" I whispered. Rebecca closed her eyes, and her lip quivered at the memories.

"Fifteen years." she whispered, a few tears beginning to run down her face. I quickly jumped off the track buffer, and went to put a hand on her. A sad Rebecca was one thing, but a crying Rebecca just wouldn't do.

"I'm sorry Rebecca. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked..." I whispered, massaging her bumper. She looked at me, and sniffed.

"It's not your fault. Like you said, the only way we'll be able to learn about each other is if we tell about each other." she whispered. I picked up a wad of clean napkins I had received with my meal, and gently dabbed her face, removing her tears. She looked touched by the action.

"Thank you." she said softly. I put a hand on her bumper.

"Do you mind if I sit on your bumper?" I asked. Rebecca gave a tiny smile.

"No, go ahead." she said. I gently sat upon her bumper, and leaned back against her.

"I guess we both have our sad parts of our past, don't we? You stuck in a display prison, and my father passing before I could get to know him. But surely there's happy parts to us as well. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" I asked. Rebecca thought for a moment, before perking up a little.

"Oh, I know. What did you do for a job back home?" she asked.

"I worked at a grocery store. Slow, boring, not great pay, but it was something. Now you might kind of get why I wished to live here. My life back home was just... boring. Nothing special. Life here is magical, friendly trains everywhere, beautiful scenery, an opportunity for a new life. I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm here." I replied. Rebecca thought over my words.

"I'm glad you're here too. I love making new friends, although you're the first person I've ever really been friends with." she said. I smiled.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint." I said, standing up to stretch. She smiled.

"No chance. You're a very sweet and kind man. I'm glad I was the first to meet you. What are the odds the first engine you meet is your favorite?" she asked, blushing. I chuckled.

"Slim, with as many engines as there are on Sodor. I think it was destiny that I met you first. Maybe for a reason, or maybe just because I needed to see a familiar friendly face." I said. Rebecca was silent for a while, as she appeared to be thinking over something.

Eventually, it began to darken, and it was time to go back to the sheds.

"You can sleep with me. As Sir Topham Hatt said, there are some provisions for others to spend the night for any reason." she said, slowly chuffing back towards Tidmouth Sheds.

"Why would anyone have to sleep there?" I wondered aloud.

"Well... sometimes engine's and their Riders like to stay together. We had a guest engine once who slept in the sheds, and they had a Rider. I kind of eventually figured out that the engine and their Rider were in a relationship, and they stayed together. It was kind of cute. I wish I had someone to care about like that, and who cared about me in such a way." she said sadly. My heart nearly melted.

"Everyone has their Rider out there somewhere. Sometimes they can show up out of the blue, sometimes it can be someone you've known for years." I said, patting Rebecca's side.

"I guess so. There is someone I met recently that I kind of like. I don't know what feelings of affection and love feel like, but when I see them, I'm always happy. I look forward to seeing them. Is it bad if you feel like that towards someone you barely know?" she asked. I shook my head.

"There is such a concept as love at first sight. It's rare, but possible. You have to be sure of your feelings for them before you say anything, if you ever do. Don't rush love." I said, looking out the window at the calm night scenery.

Rebecca eventually rolled onto the turntable, and reversed into her berth. The other engines were already asleep, so I quietly climbed out of Rebecca's cab, and found the sleeping provisions against the wall of the shed. As I unrolled and climbed into my sleeping bag, Rebecca was quiet once again.

It appeared something was weighing heavily on her mind.

* * *

Who could Rebecca have met recently that she might like? And what will she think about Anon working with her... and Nia?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Rebecca and I waited in a side yard for Nia. It was the first day of the safety class with the two of them.

"Do you think she'll do well?" I asked Rebecca.

"I don't know. I've only worked with her a few times, and she's been alright. She tries very hard, but I think she's still getting used to following rules again. From what she told me, back in Africa, since she wasn't owned by anyone, there weren't really any rules for her to follow. I think this class will be good for her." she said.

As if on cue, there was a whistle, and then the helpful orange engine herself chuffed into the yard, before stopping in front of us.

"Hello! Here I am reporting for class! I am excited to learn!" she said, smiling brightly. Nia was even more adorable in person than she had been on TV.

"Hello Nia, I'm Anon. I'll be your teacher." I said. Nia smiled.

"I hope I can do well. But I can only get better, eh?" she said. I nodded.

"Very true. Today, I'd like to take you to the bottom of the Anopha Quarry mountain, and have you climb it. Rebecca has already learned how to climb it, so I'd like to get you caught up with her. You probably won't find it as difficult, seeing as you're a far smaller engine, with smaller wheels. We shall see." I said, climbing into Nia's cab. That seemed to disappoint Rebecca immensely.

"You're going with her?" she asked. I poked my head out Nia's window.

"I need to familiarize myself with her control layout in case of an emergency, and get used to how she chuffs. You can follow along right behind us." I said. Rebecca didn't seem to feel any better. To her, the thought of me riding with another engine felt... _wrong_.

Regardless, she followed Nia and I out of the yard as the three of us headed towards the bottom of the mountain.

. . .

Once the group had reached the start of the steep mountain grade, I stepped out of Nia's cab. Rebecca was behind Nia, looking a little sour. I chalked it up to her not getting to participate in anything new today.

"Okay Nia, this is the steepest mountain on Sodor. I'm going to ride with you and coach you, if you need it. I want you to try and get up on your own first, so I can see what level of skill you currently have." I said, before turning to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I'd like you to follow close behind Nia, and be prepared to stop her from sliding to far backwards, just in case. Remember everything I told you when I taught you how to climb." I said. Rebecca perked up a little, and nodded. I got back into Nia's cab.

"Alright Nia, lets see what you've got." I said. Nia slowly and carefully began to puff forwards, and up the first grade. Her chuffs went in slow, steady rhythm, and her wheels slowly rotated at a steady speed.

"Good, Nia. You seem to know what you're doing." I said as Nia continued up the mountain. After a few more minutes, Nia was a good bit up the mountain, without any input from myself. Rebecca would occasionally slip, but regain her traction fairly quickly. She looked as if she was focusing hard. When Nia arrived at the sharp hairpin, she slowed, and took it with ease, Rebecca trailed behind slightly since she had to take it slower.

Eventually, we all arrived at the top of the mountain. Nia breathed a sigh of relief as I got out to applaud her.

"Very well done, Nia! You seem to really know what you're doing! You didn't need my help once!" I praised. Nia blushed, and smiled.

"There weren't a lot of mountains I climbed in Africa, but I went up many steep hills with loads before. And climbing the mountains in China in the snow helped me learn even more." she said. I looked back at Rebecca.

"You did well Rebecca. You were on your own, and only slipped a few times. And you regained control quickly." I said. Rebecca didn't smile, but acknowledged my praise.

We all turned around to have a go down the mountain. Nia and I went first, with Rebecca behind.

"Carefully now, it's a steep descent." I warned as Nia began to head down. She stayed on her brakes gently, and carefully went down the mountain.

As the hairpin was coming, Rebecca suddenly lost her traction, and began to slide.

"Look out!" she called, before bumping into Nia's rear buffers

"Aaah!" Nia cried as her traction was quickly lost with the sudden bump.

"Whoa! Nia, gentle braking! Full sand! Cut the throttle!" I instructed quickly. Nia followed my orders, and regained control just before the hairpin. Rebecca had gained control almost instantly after she bumped into Nia, thankfully.

"Okay, we're alright! Everyone has traction, now relax, and take the corner slowly. There is no rush." you said. Nia and Rebecca slowly took the corner, and finished the descent to the bottom. I got out, and took a breath.

"That was a close one. Perhaps I should have put you in front Rebecca. I should have known you would have had more trouble than Nia with the descent." I said. Rebecca looked ashamed. "What happened? Did you brake to hard, or something?" I asked. Rebecca bit her lip.

"I... I don't know. It just... _happened_." she said softly, not meeting my eyes. I nodded.

"Well, we can all learn from this. Never let your guard down for a moment when on a mountain. The slightest mistake can cause traction loss. You did well Nia. I'm very impressed." I said, patting the Kenyan engine's side.

"Oh thank you Sir!" she replied. I smiled.

"No need for Sirs. Just call me Anon." I said. Suddenly, Rebecca spoke up.

"I need to get water. Why don't you stay with Nia, since _she_ seems to be doing so well." she said in a somewhat bitter tone, before switching tracks, and quickly chuffing off. Nia and I watched as Rebecca's tender vanished from sight.

"What's wrong with her?" Nia asked. I thought over the last five minutes, and sighed.

"I think I hurt her feelings. Something I said came out wrong. I think she took it as an insult, which was not how I intended it to sound." I said, looking off in the direction Rebecca had gone. Nia looked worried.

"She said she was going to get water. You should go and find her, so you can say sorry. Saying sorry usually fixes everything." she said. I nodded.

"Right. Well, you take a break then. We can go over some more climbing stuff later today, or tomorrow. You did good, Nia." I said before walking off in the direction Rebecca had gone.

. . .

I finally reached the nearest water tower, but Rebecca was not there. Instead, Percy was there.

"Hello Percy. Have you seen Rebecca recently?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw her a few minutes ago! She was heading towards Tidmouth Sheds. She looked miserable. That's... not normal for her." he said. I felt even worse.

"I know Percy, I know... thanks though." I said, walking off towards the sheds.

When I arrived, all of the berths were vacant, except for one. The far left shed's doors were closed. Rebecca must have been inside. I quietly walked through the open doors next to hers, and saw her to my left. She was sitting quietly, looking very glum. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was in the most unhappy position possible.

"Rebecca?" I asked softly. Her eyes opened, and slowly turned to me, before looking away again.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with _Nia_?" she asked bitterly. I scoffed.

"Well I can't very well stay with Nia when I know I hurt your feelings, now can I?" I said, putting my hand on Rebecca's side.

"You didn't hurt my feelings." she denied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So you're saying that when I said 'Perhaps I should have put you in front because I knew you'd have more trouble with the mountain than Nia', it didn't sound like I was was degrading you, or being less confident of your skills?" I asked. Rebecca closed her eyes at my words.

"Maybe... a little." she said, barely audible. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. In fact, I should have reworded it entirely. I just meant that you're a larger, heavier engine, and the chance of something happening was larger with you. Nia is a smaller engine, who weighs less. It's less likely she'd have trouble. I wasn't referring to your skill level at all." I said. Rebecca huffed.

"But she still did better than me." she said. I tilted my head, giving her a kind smile.

"Don't take this the wrong way, please, but Nia has experience. You heard what she said. She had steep hills with heavy loads in Africa. She wasn't... wasn't sitting in a museum for years where she didn't belong." I said, hoping Rebecca would understand what I was trying to say. She looked at me.

"So..." she trailed off, still seeming unsure of my point.

"So, you did an _amazing_ job for an engine like you, with no hill climbing experience, who had been sitting for years. You quickly got the hang of it, and are doing well. Not every engine is just going to be able to rocket up and down a mountain perfectly." I said.

Suddenly, Rebecca let out a sob.

" _I bumped her!_ " she said. I nodded.

"You did, but it was a mistake." Rebecca closed her eyes in shame.

"No... it _wasn't_. I've never felt like this before! The thought of her... besting me at this, and earning your praise... made me angry. I don't like being angry. I... I bumped her on purpose... hoping she wouldn't be able to regain control without your help. I wanted her to make a mistake... so she didn't seem so perfect compared to me." she said, beginning to cry. I placed a hand on Rebecca's bumper in comfort.

"So... you were jealous?" I asked. Rebecca continued to cry.

" _I don't know!_ I've never felt like that before. Just seeing you _working_ with her, riding with _her_ instead of _me_... it made me feel... something! I _hated_ seeing you with her instead of me!" she wailed. I sat on Rebecca's bumper, and caressed her face.

"It's alright Rebecca, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." I whispered as I continued to massage her. Eventually, Rebecca's wails became whimpers, and then she fell silent. I could feel her trembling, and the look of pain on her face was unbearable. I wanted to do anything I could to make her feel better... so... I kissed her cheek. A quick peck for my favorite engine. Nothing more.

Rebecca's eyes shot open the moment I did so, and were looking at me in shock.

"W-Wh..." she stuttered, blushing. I scratched my head.

"Sorry. I just... couldn't bear seeing you so sad. I had to do something to make you feel better. A kiss always worked for me." I said, silently cursing myself for assuming Rebecca would be the same. I got off her bumper.

"I should... probably go." I said, starting to walk away, fearing I had just ruined my friendship with Rebecca.

"No..." I heard Rebecca call after me softly. I stopped, and turned back to her.

"What?" I asked. Rebecca bit her lip, blushing.

"Stay... please?" she whispered, looking at me with pleading eyes. I instantly gave in, and went back to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Rebecca sniffed.

"Do it again... _please_? It felt... nice. Calming." she said. I looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I don't think I should... it... I don't know. I don't..." I couldn't even think of why I wouldn't want to kiss her again. She was my favorite character, and she was cute, in my eyes. But the thought of kissing her... such an innocent engine... it didn't feel right.

"I can't... it doesn't feel right. I shouldn't have done it in the first place." I said.

"But... why? It felt nice. It was... different. It made me feel warm all over." she said. I sighed.

"It might have, but it's not right. Kissing should be saved for whom you love. Not someone who just hurt your feelings, and wants to make you feel better. Save it for when you find someone to love." I said, starting to walk away again.

"And... what if I think I have?" her quiet voice made me stop again. I turned to her once again.

"What did you say?" I asked, unsure if I had heard her correctly. Rebecca's face was so red, she might as well have had it painted.

"I've felt a lot of things today I've never felt before. The anger from earlier, and the... jealousy? I don't know what love feels like, but... I don't even like to think about seeing you with another engine. I hated seeing you climb into Nia's cab, instead of mine. I felt... separated from you. Apart. And when you kissed me... I felt... I don't know. It was like... ecstasy. Utter joy. I could have died then and there, and been happy. I've never felt like that before." she said.

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"I... I find myself smiling when I think of the time we spent together on the beach yesterday. It makes my boiler pressure skyrocket. Nobody has ever liked me as much as you do, and I've never been someones favorite. I've never shared my past with someone before. From everything you've told me, and from what I told you... you know more about me than anyone else." she paused.

"I don't know for sure Anon... because I've never felt like this before, but... I think... I think I love you."

* * *

Ohhh boy. Rebecca's first thought to be love. This can only end weirdly.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there silently, trying to reboot my brain. Had she _really_ just said that? Did Rebecca really think she _loved_ me?

"A... Are you _sure_?" I asked. Rebecca nodded meekly.

"I know you've just gotten here barely a day ago, but... I've never felt like this about anyone before." she said. I swallowed.

"Um... wow. I mean..." I faltered. What was I supposed to say to someone who I never thought would say "I love you" but then did?

"I think... I think you should really think about your feelings for a day or two, Rebecca. Love is a very serious thing... I must admit... I've loved you for a long time. You're sweet personality, adorable face, and beautiful paintwork... but I don't want to do anything because you think you MIGHT be in love. I don't want to take advantage of you, or your possible feelings." I paused, and took a breath. "I think I shouldn't see you tomorrow. It might be hard, but I think you should find something else to do. I want you to really think about what you just said, and make sure it's true. See how you feel without seeing me for a while. If you are still convinced, then... we can have a little talk." I said, trying to regain my composure.

Rebecca looked dejected by my words.

"But... I'm your Guardian. I _have_ to go with you." she said. I sighed.

"I can spend tomorrow with Nia, and help her in my class." I said. Rebecca looked hurt.

"Don't worry Rebecca. I have no feelings for Nia. She's nice and all, but... I've always liked you better. Trust me. I think I'll sleep elsewhere tonight, and come and see you tomorrow evening. I really want you to think _hard_ about this. I don't want to enter anything special with you under false feelings. I don't want to take you away from another who might be better for you than I am. I'm doing this for your sake." I said.

Rebecca sighed sadly.

"If... that's what you really want." she said. I had to turn away. I couldn't stand the utter look of pain on her face. She looked as if she might cry again.

"I'm really sorry, Rebecca. I just... want you to be sure. I know what it feels like to be in a relationship with someone who never really loved you. I don't... I can't handle it again." I said, walking out of the sheds before she could reply. I walked across the yard, and sighed.

I was beyond confused with feelings.

I was happy that Rebecca thought so much of me. I loved her very much, and would gladly enter a relationship with her if that's what she really wanted, but I wasn't convinced that's what she wanted. She's never experienced love before. This might just be a meaningless crush, for all I know.

. . .

That night, I went to see Sir Topham Hatt.

"Come in Anon, come in." he invited, opening his office door for me. I sat in front of his desk, a serious expression on my face. He sat across from me.

"How did the new class go today?" he asked. I forced a smile.

"It went fairly well. I worked with Nia on her mountain skills, with Rebecca tagging along. Nia is very capable on the uphill and downhill. From what she said, she already has some experience." I informed him. He nodded.

"Good. What with you teaching Rebecca, and Nia already having the skill, that's one thing down. What will you go over with them tomorrow?" he asked. I sighed.

"I'm probably going to cover going over a bumpy track tomorrow... with Nia." I trailed off. Sir Topham Hatt frowned.

"Rebecca won't be attending?" he asked. I shook your head.

"I've requested to her that she not see me at all tomorrow. There's been a... complication." I said. Sir Topham Hatt leaned forward.

"Did something happen between you two?" he asked. I nodded.

"Rebecca told me she's never been in love before. She wanted to know what it felt like, to be in love. I kind of... specified a little, but couldn't very well explain it fully. But today... she ran off after Nia did well at the mountain. I found her in her berth and she... made clear some feelings she thinks she's started having... towards me." I said. Sir Topham Hatt's eyes widened slightly.

"She told me seeing me with Nia made her angry. She didn't know what the feeling was, but I think it was jealousy. I explained it to her a little, and then... she said how she felt when I was around her. I made the mistake of... of kissing her on the cheek, in an attempt to cheer her up. She kind of lost it after that. She told me that seeing me made her feel so happy she could die, and that my kiss made her feel warm and calm. She told me she thinks... she's in love with me." I finished, looking down at the floor.

Sir Topham Hatt exhaled heavily.

"But... didn't you say you loved her? Why wouldn't you want to see her if that was the case?" he asked, clearly not understanding the problem. I nodded.

"I _do_ love her, but... I'm not convinced that she is really in love with _me_ , not yet anyway. She's never been in love before, and I'm not sure if she really loves me, or if it's just a little crush because she's never been someone's favorite before. She's so innocent, and I don't want to take advantage of her feelings, and hurt her. Back home, I was in a short relationship with someone... someone who never loved me the entire time. It nearly killed me, because I loved her very much. I can't go through that again, and I don't want Rebecca to ever have to go through it." I said.

Sir Topham Hatt folded his hands.

"You're a very compassionate man, Anon. Most would jump into a relationship if someone they had feelings for thought they returned the feelings. By avoiding a sudden relationship with someone you love, it really shows how much you actually love and care about them. I'm glad Rebecca has someone who cares for her so much. She can be a bit... naive at times. So what are the two of you going to do?" he asked.

"I told her I'd see her tomorrow night, and to think very hard about what she thinks she feels until then. I want to see how she is after going a day without me. I want her to really ask herself if she really does love me, or if it's just infatuation. If she really does love me, then we'll talk about it, and see what happens." I said. Sir Topham Hatt leaned forward.

"You know, odds are... if she _does_ love you, and she's sure of it... she might ask you the big question." he said.

"To marry me? So soon?" I asked, getting nervous. Sir Topham Hatt nearly laughed.

" _No_! She might ask you to be her Rider. The life long, unbreakable bond that links the two of you together. I think you really need to mull over your own feelings for her, and know how you're going to answer if she does ask. If you accept, that's that. There's no going back, no matter how you feel. But if you say no, she won't ask again. It's a one time answer, then and there. You must be positive of your response. One hundred percent certain." he said seriously.

I leaned back in my chair, taking a deep breath.

"I suppose I have some thinking of my own to do then." I said, standing up. As I headed towards the door, Sir Topham Hatt stopped me.

"Anon, for what it's worth... I think you'd be good for her. You genuinely care about her, and I think you'd be a nice guide for her life." he said. I silently nodded, before stepping out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

I slept at Knapford Station that night. Sir Topham Hatt had graciously offered to let me sleep in one of the heated waiting rooms, which I gratefully accepted.

The next morning, I had made a decision. Class with Nia was going to be postponed today. Sir Topham Hatt's words stayed in my mind. I had just as much to think about as Rebecca did.

What WOULD I say if Rebecca asked me to be her Rider?

I had decided there was only one way to make a decision for sure. I needed to see my world one last time. Not where I lived, just my world. And there was only one engine who could help me with that.

It was time to go and see Lady.

. . .

I went to the empty yard where Nia was waiting for me.

"Hello! How are you?!" she cheerfully greeted.

"I'm alright Nia. Not great, but alright. I have a lot of thinking to do. I'm going to cancel class today... but I still need your help, if I may request it." I said. Nia smiled.

"Of course! What can I do?" she asked.

"I need you to take me back up to Anopha Quarry. There's someone I need to see." I said. Nia nodded.

"I can do that! Hop in, and we can be on our way!" she said. I climbed into Nia's cab, and she began towards the bottom of the mountain.

. . .

Nia once again successfully reached the top of the mountain. I got out, and patted her side.

"Once again, nice job Nia. You can head back down, if you're confident enough. I'm going to be away for the rest of the day." I said. Nia nodded.

"I can get back down. I hope you figure out whatever it is you're thinking about." she said, heading back towards the slope.

"I hope so too." I muttered, beginning to walk through the fog in search of Lady. I didn't have to search for long. Once again, Lady found me.

"Hello again, Anon." she said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. I sighed.

"Hello Lady. May I ask you for assistance?" I asked. She smiled.

"I can feel something very serious is troubling your mind. What can I do to put you at ease?" she asked. I told her all about my situation with Rebecca, and the decision I needed to make.

"I need to know for sure. Am I going to stay here, or will I want to go back? I need to know if I really want to be Rebecca's Rider." I said firmly. Lady smiled.

"Love is a wonderful thing, but must be taken seriously. I'm glad to see that you have that knowledge. Come, we must visit the Magic Railroad. It's a long journey from here, so it's best we get started at once." she said, chuffing forwards. I hesitantly stepped into her cab. It felt weird to be in the cab of such a special engine.

"I still can't believe you really brought me here. If I had wished it at another time, when you weren't on screen, would you have heard?" I wondered aloud as Lady began to descend the mountain with ease.

"I cannot say Anon. My magic works in mysterious ways. I do not have control over all of it, for sometimes it must make its own decisions. It might have chosen to hear you, regardless of whether I was on screen or not." she said. I bounced that thought around in your head.

"Guess I really got lucky." I said. Lady smiled.

"There is no such thing as luck, Anon. There is a reason everything happens, and a cause for everything. Some might call it destiny." she said. I was astounded at the way Lady talked. So knowledgeable. So... wise and motherly. She seemed to be the smartest engine on the Island.

. . .

The trip to the Magic Buffers had taken the better part of two hours, but finally, they were before me.

"They're really real." I whispered, eyeing the completely normal looking track end.

"Real, and working. Take hold of something Anon. You will feel minor discomfort momentarily." Lady said, beginning to chuff towards the buffers. As I grabbed a handle inside Lady's cab, the common sense part of me wanted to jump off, seeing as Lady was purposely heading towards the end of the track.

If she was wrong, and those buffers were normal... she would crash.

But Lady knew what she was talking about. When she got within five feet of the buffers, lights of all colors blinded me, and my ears rang as the legendary train and signal sound blasted through the air.

It felt as if Lady and I were falling. Like... she was going nearly straight down a mountain at top speed. I couldn't see anything, but I could FEEL the unbalance.

Suddenly, my vision returned, along with gravity. I stumbled, nearly falling out of Lady's cab, and took a moment to regain my balance. When I finally looked around, I gasped.

I was on THE FREAKING MAGIC RAILROAD!

Bright green fields as far as the eye could see, bright clear skies with a sun shining overhead. It was almost as if the section of straight track was a wormhole between the two worlds, fairing as the dividing line in between dimensions. Grass, and normal skies from Earth, a magical railway from Sodor connecting it all.

I didn't bother asking Lady what it really was, because most likely I wouldn't understand her answer.

I looked over the back of Lady's cab, and my eyes twinkled as I saw the golden sparks erupting from her rapidly moving wheels.

"It's all real." I said softly. I had to grab onto something, because I suddenly felt faint. But I wasn't going to let myself faint, not now.

"So, what do you think?" Lady called back, slowing her speed a little. I wheezed a chuckle.

"What do I _think_? I think... I think it's _amazing_! I mean, my god, the legendary Magic Railroad... is _real_! The entire thought is just... amazing!" I exclaimed. Lady laughed.

"It is beautiful. It's the peaceful divider between reality. We're literally in between realities, with no time progressing until we come out the other side." she explained.

Okay, I understood that... to a point.

"What's weird though... I liked it better when it was overrun with tree roots, and that green glow. It just gave it so much more... mystery. It was really cool, but I know if it's in that state, that's not a good thing." I said. Lady sighed.

"Never again. I can never let it get that bad again. If I hadn't been saved when I had been... I fear I would have had no world to bring you to." she said.

Well this just got dark. I was going to respond, but Lady called out again.

"We are approaching the other side. Hang on!" she said, picking up speed. During the momentary displacement, I felt the opposite of the beginning. It felt as if I was on a roller coaster, and Lady was rocketing up a vertical track at ludicrous speed. No vision, no sound... just feel.

Before long, all was normal again, but I managed to stay balanced this time. Lady slid quickly to a stop, with good reason. The track on the other side, on my world, was only about thirty feet long.

"W-Where are we?" I asked, squinting as my vision cleared. It was dark, extremely dark. The sky was black, stars filling it with a bright full moon. "Is this... Earth? My Earth?" I asked.

"It is. Muffle Mountain, United Kingdom, to be exact. It is one in the morning. Time is the exact opposite here. It is one in the afternoon on Sodor. Although appearing brief, the transition to and from the railroad takes a while. About an hour each way." she explained. My eyes widened.

"An hour? In a matter of seconds... incredible." I said. I shakily stepped out of Lady's cab, and onto the fresh green grass next to the track. I took a deep breath of fresh air, and sighed.

"So now I make the choice. Do I stay on Sodor forever, or do I come back?" I said. Lady stayed silent, letting me think about it myself.

I sat on the ground, and thought for a good fifteen minutes.

"Nobody would miss me here. My parents live in America. They never contact me. I haven't spoken with them in years. I have no wife or significant other. I have a crap job, and a crap home. On Sodor, I have friends. I have Rebecca. I have a new, interesting job that I enjoy. I have no home... yet. I have no parents there, but..." I trailed off as I processed my thoughts.

"Back on Sodor... you may have a significant other, and not know it yet." Lady commented quietly. I nodded, listening to her words. After a few more minutes, I finally stood.

"I know what I'm going to do." I said. I took one long, last look at the surrounding area. My reality, it was. But my home, it was not.

"Lady, take me back. I'm staying... for good."

. . .

After arriving back on Sodor, Lady dropped me off at the empty yard where my class usually was. It was nearing Tea Time, but it was still too early to go and see Rebecca.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Anon. I'm glad I was able to make a difference in your life. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask." Lady said, before heading back to the Quarry. I took a deep breath, and felt completely at peace.

The decision had been made. I belonged here, on Sodor.

My thoughts were scrambled as an engine pulled into the yard, stopping before me. It was Emily, the beautiful Emerald Stirling engine. Simply remarkable.

"You're Anon, right?" she asked. I nodded. Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness. Rebecca needs you! She's... she's not doing well." she said. I furrowed my brow.

"What do you mean? She's broken down?" I asked.

"No she's... sick. Almost _literally_. She hasn't left her shed all day. It's as if she's emotionally sick to her boiler. She's just been kind of... staring off at nothing, and sobbing on and off. She occasionally speaks your name. I think you're the only one who can help her." Emily said. I stood up straight. I couldn't let her suffer if she was really that bad.

"Right. Take me to her!" I said, jumping into Emily's cab. Emily made a hasty retreat to Tidmouth Sheds.

. . .

She dropped me off at the sheds, and chuffed off. I mentally prepared myself, and then went into the sheds to Rebecca's berth. She was sitting there, dead quiet. Her eyes were closed, dried tear stains covering her face. Her breathing was labored, and no steam was about her. She hadn't moved all day. She had no fire.

I gently placed a hand on her side, and she barely even opened her eyes... until she saw me. She instantly burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. I leaned against her, and massaged her.

"Hey, _hey_ , it's alright. I'm here now. _Shhhhh_." I coaxed, slowly calming Rebecca down. She began to cry softly, and her lip was quivering.

"I... I can't..." she was cut off as she let loose a sob. I sat on her bumper, and rubbed her face.

"Shhh... I'm right here Rebecca. Calm down..." I whispered. Eventually Rebecca was quiet again. I dried her tears with my sleeve, and carefully brushed the existing tears out of her eyes.

"It's alright. Relaaax..." I repeated. Rebecca closed her eyes, and sniffled.

"I... I can't live... I can't... stay happy... if you leave." she finally rasped. I put up a hand.

"Hang on. We need to get some water in your tank. You've cried it all out." I said, going to get a mobile water tank. I pushed it into the shed, and after a moment of climbing, connected it to Rebecca's tank. I poured all of the mobile tanks contents into Rebecca, and then removed the hose. Rebecca cleared her throat as she finally was able to speak clearly again.

"I thought really... _really_ hard. But then... I started to... to wonder what it would be like... if you went back home. If I... if I never got to see you again." Rebecca sniffed loudly. "The... the thought of not seeing you again... broke me. A-And I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I... I watched you walk away from me... and vanish... several times. I...I...I cried... so long... I made myself sick." she whimpered, looking at me with a god awful sad expression.

I placed a hand to her cheek.

" _P-Please don't leave me!_ " Rebecca begged, beginning to sob again. As I leaned my face against Rebecca's, I knew what she felt... was quite possibly the deepest love I'd ever heard of. I couldn't fathom why she loved me so much after only a few days of knowing me... but she did. And I loved her as much.

"I won't leave you Rebecca, I promise." I whispered to her. She stopped crying after a moment, and her voice caught.

"Yo...You won't?" she asked meekly, looking at me with teary twinkling eyes. I smiled.

"Of _course_ not. I might have a home on my old world... but that's about the only difference from here. Here... I have you." I said. Rebecca's lip quivered again. I continued. "You know, back home... people gave you a lot of nicknames. Twinkie, Cinnamon Roll, Banana of Britain. But I never called you any of those. Do you know what I called you?" I asked softly.

"W-what?" she asked. I caressed her face, and leaned towards her.

"Beautiful." I said, before pressing my lips into hers. An electrical shock seemed to go through Rebecca, as she seemed to stiffen upon the contact. But then, the creaking of metal and iron, along with her acceptance of the kiss told me she relaxed tremendously.

As the two of us kissed deeply and passionately, Rebecca began to cry and whimper again. I ignored it, and pressed my lips into hers harder, gently tugging at her bottom lip. Rebecca was practically putty of an engine at this point. I moved from her lips, and began to kiss her cheeks, and nuzzle her with my own face. Rebecca had never felt such bliss.

When I finally stopped, she looked at me, tears going down her face.

"You... you really... love me?" she asked. I nodded.

"I do. More than Nia. More than Nia, Lady, or any other engine. You're special... because you're mine." I said, kissing her nose. Rebecca's smile was so wide, I thought it might split her face plate.

"I... I've never felt so happy." she said as I nuzzled her. The two of us just sat, sharing tender kisses and nuzzles for at least half an hour. Finally, I stood back on the ground, and sighed.

"I'm never going back, Rebecca. I'm here to stay, for as long as I live." I said. Rebecca was filled with joy.

"Thank you Anon. I... you've made my life so much better, just with those words. Knowing I'll be able to see you everyday, and work with you... it makes me ecstatic." she said. Suddenly, her eyes opened wider.

"I do... have one thing to ask you." she said. I nodded.

Here it comes. The big question.

"If the idea of... of being with me forever, and working with me forever... sounds nice to you... I'd like to ask if..." Rebecca paused to take a breath. " _Ifyou'dbemyrider!_ " she forced quickly. I smiled gently, and put a hand to her.

"I will. Your pain will be my pain, and your problems will be my problems. We will be one, you and I. An engine and a man, together. Co workers, best friends, lovers... we can be all of it. I will be your Rider, my sweet Rebecca, without hesitation." I said.

Rebecca looked as if she was going to explode. She took a breath, and tried to regain her composure.

"E-Enter my cab..." she said. I nodded, and silently climbed into Rebecca's cab. The moment I placed my hand on Rebecca's throttle lever, pain seared through my head.

" _AAAUGH_!" I shouted, gripping my skull. I stumbled backwards against the back of her cab. After a moment, and a brief flash of light, the pain was gone.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked, sounding concerned. I shakily stood, and looked around. As my vision cleared, I noticed that my left hand was... glowing. I focused on it, and noticed a yellow wheel, one that looked just like one of Rebecca's drive wheels... implemented in my palm. I ran my fingers over it with my other hand, and winced. The wheel was cold to the touch, as if ice was built into my palm.

"I'm here, Rebecca. My god..." I said, hopping out of her cab. I walked back to Rebecca's front, and held up my hand.

"We are one now, Rebecca. Until the end, you and I are linked. We share our lives, and everything. I work with you, and you work with me. We are Rider and engine. Together forever." I said, placing my shaking hand to Rebecca's bumper.

"I would have picked no one else."


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca and I finally found sleep with each other, for she had fallen asleep with me on her bumper. As the other engines backed into their sheds after an exhausting day, they all eventually figured out what had happened, and were happy for the two of us. All of them except one. Little did I know then, but Gordon didn't seem to approve of Rebecca being with me.

When I woke up, Rebecca's adorable face smiling down at me was the first thing I saw. A perfect start to the day.

"Good morning." she whispered. I smiled at her, and sat up.

"What a sight to wake up to." I said, giving her a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed my touch.

"Can I come back to class today?" she asked. I decided to tease her a bit.

"Hmmm... I don't know, you were a pretty bad engine yesterday... I think you might need to be _punished_." I said. However, Rebecca didn't seem to understand I was joking.

"B-But..." she started, looking hurt. I smiled.

"I was _joking_ , Bec. Of course you can come. I was just teasing a little. It's something people might do with each other back home. I was going to say something like 'You need to be punished. You're punishment is death by kisses.' or something like that. I didn't mean it." I explained. Rebecca looked relieved.

"What is... 'death by kisses?'" she asked innocently. I smirked.

"Where I kiss you so much, you die from kiss overload." I said, kissing her on the nose. She blushed.

"O-Oh."

"Perhaps I can spare you this time." I said, jumping off of her bumper. I stretched, and sighed. "I need to get some breakfast in me. Want to go to..." suddenly, a fleeting rush of memories rushed through my mind. I clutched my head in pain.

"ARGH!" I shouted, stumbling backwards.

The train museum, darkness, rusting away into nothing, fear, and sadness.

I didn't understand what I was seeing in my mind.

"Are you okay?!" Rebecca asked, blowing the unknown images in my head to dust. I breathed heavily, and looked at her.

"What was that?!" I asked.

"What was _what_?!" Rebecca asked, worried. She hadn't felt anything.

"I... I don't know! I just got a whole load of things going through my head. Fear, darkness, the feeling of... deteriorating to nothing. It was as if..." suddenly, I stopped, and slowly looked at Rebecca. "As if I was watching memories through the eyes of another." I whispered.

Rebecca's eyes widened.

"My memories. I was just thinking... about when I was in the museum, I was so sad, because I never thought I'd get to be out again. I never thought I'd find love, and have you with me now." she said. I flinched as a few of the memories sparked through my mind again. Tears ran down my cheeks as I felt an overload of emotions.

"R-Rebecca..." I said shakily. "If... everything I just saw was your memories..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I walked up to her, and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry..." I sobbed quietly. Rebecca didn't know what to do. If what she thought just happened happened, I was going to be stuck with her agonizing museum memories... forever.

"No..." she said, realizing what had happened. She felt a pain in her heart, but it felt different. As if there was another presence besides herself inside her. She realized suddenly. There WAS another presence inside her...

Me.

She was feelings my pain and sadness. Because of the link the two of us now shared, we felt each others pain, both emotional, and physical. My emotional pain was making Rebecca ache, and as my pain dulled, so did hers.

She began to cry.

"I didn't mean to... I don't want you to have to live with those memories... those feelings... but now... you'll have to!" she said. I didn't quite understand why Rebecca was so upset, so I put a hand to her.

"What do you mean? I've dealt with worse memories than that. It wasn't your fault Rebecca. We're both new at this Rider thing. Apparently, we just have to... control our minds a little." I said. Rebecca felt my love inside her, and it made her firebox flare. She could barely control herself.

"Oh Anon..." she cooed, looking at me lovingly. I was startled by her sudden change in moods. Almost as if she went from sad and guilty, to horny and hot. The look she was giving me... clearly, she was adamant about me doing something. I leaned forward and delicately kissed her... for a moment. Suddenly, Rebecca made an advancement.

She prodded my lips with her tongue, and tried to nibble at me as well. I instinctively pulled back in surprise. Rebecca broke out of her trance, and blushed. I breathed heavily, recovering from my initial shock.

"Sorry." she mumbled, still looking a little out of it.

"What was _that_?" I asked, bewildered. Rebecca bit her lip.

"I... I'm not sure. It was as if... I could feel your love inside me. I can feel you in my heart Anon, and I can feel your emotions. When I felt your love... I could barely control myself." she said. I thought.

"Maybe our bond strengthens our feelings for each other?" I guessed. Rebecca had no comment on the matter.

"Well, regardless, it's going to take some time for both of us to accommodate for our new bond. We still have things to do today, so let's get going, yeah?" I asked. Rebecca perked up a little as I opened her berth doors.

"Do you still want to get breakfast?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sure. I was going to recommend the beach again. The small food place there serves all three meals. The beach is a nice spot to eat. It could be our special spot, just you and me." I said, climbing into Rebecca's cab. She slowly chuffed out of her berth, and the two of us began to head towards the beach.

. . .

After Rebecca parked at the end of the track, I went off to order a meal. When I was walking back, I found that Gordon had showed up, and seemed to be talking with Rebecca. Well, shouting a little was more like it. I felt something inside grow tense. I did not want anyone to hurt Rebecca's feelings. Perhaps the new protective instinct of the Rider bond?

As I walked closer, I could make out what Gordon was saying.

"Honestly Rebecca, how could you fall for a _human_!? One not from this world at that! It's beneath you! Beneath _any_ engine to fall for one. You'll never see me with a human, I'm much happier being with Caitlin! The notion of finding love with one of them is just... _shameful_!" he said. I started to feel anger bubbling up inside me.

"You just met this... this... _alien_ a few days ago, and now you say you're in love with him! You need to control yourself!" Gordon thundered. I picked up one of my eggs from my plate, and threw it at Gordon. He stopped shouting when it made contact with his face, and turned his attention to me. But I didn't give him a chance to talk.

"You have no business telling Rebecca who to be with, Gordon! She is her own engine, and a better engine! You know, I've never liked you. You are always so judgmental and full of yourself! Hell, your almost as bad as James, if not _worse_. At least he had the notion to mind his own business of whom Rebecca spends her time with! I'll also have you know that her and I are together, both in a relationship, and as an engine and Rider! If you EVER tear into her again, there will be hell for you to pay, I'll make sure Sir Topham Hatt see's to it! Now go and be an angry twat somewhere else, and leave poor Rebecca alone!" I ordered. Rebecca gasped. She had never thought I would have had it in me to stand up for someone else like this.

Gordon, meanwhile, was beyond confused. Nobody had ever spoken to him like this before, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Nevertheless, he silently backed away, and out of sight without another word. I turned my attention to Rebecca.

"Are you okay Rebecca? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked, growing furious at the thought. Rebecca had a few tears on her face from Gordon's rant. She swallowed.

"N-No. He just showed up, and started yelling. He says I shouldn't be with you." she said softly. I set my breakfast tray down, and gave Rebecca a hug.

"And what does _he_ know? You're in charge of you, Rebecca, not him. Pay no mind to what he says. Some engines just aren't as open to being in a relationship with humans as others." I said. Rebecca blinked her tears away.

"He's always been so friendly to me. He's never yelled at me before. I don't get... I don't get what I did wrong." she said. I shook my head.

"You didn't do anything, he's just... I don't know. Like I said, ignore him. Try and focus on the sunrise, why don't you? It should calm you." I said, picking up my plate. Suddenly, Rebecca jerked backwards slightly, flinching.

"Ow!" she said.

"What happened?" I asked. Rebecca didn't respond. She was staring off blankly into space, her eyes intently twitching, as if she was watching something in front of her. After a few minutes of this, she suddenly looked at me, a look of shock on her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"What? What happened?" I asked, setting my food down again. She continued to look at me.

"Why did she say she loved you... when she didn't?" Rebecca asked softly. My eyes widened. More of my painful memories... had gone to her.

"Are you talking about... Erica?" I asked. Rebecca nodded slightly. I exhaled loudly. This wasn't something I really wanted to talk about.

"I didn't mean for you to see that. I just thought about it for a moment... and it must have gone to you." I said, sitting on the buffer in front of Rebecca.

"Why would someone do that?" she asked, tears in her eyes. She clearly was feeling the pain I had felt in the memory.

"I wish I knew. I met Erica in high school. We were in the same class, sat next to each other. Two strangers going through life. We got assigned a big project together, and we worked well with each other. Over the weeks, I thought we had become friends. After the month long project was finished, and we presented it... we both did very well. I thought about her a lot that night. Over the month, working together every day... I kind of fell for her. She was beautiful, and adorable. I finally mustered the courage to ask her out. It was the first time in my life I'd had a girlfriend." I paused.

"We were together for two months, and I thought... I thought we were both enjoying it. Out of the blue one night... I got a text from her." I said.

"What's a text?" Rebecca asked.

"Right, barely exists here yet. It's like a letter in the mail, except the delivery is almost instant, and through our cellphones. Anyway, I got a text from her one night, and it said the following: 'I'm breaking up with you. I never really loved you, just felt sorry for you for having no friends. But I'm moving on now. Bye!'. I never talked to her again. I saw her a few days later in class, but she ignored me the whole time. I... I don't know what I did wrong." I finished, tearing up a little.

Rebecca hadn't been quite as strong. She cried, feeling my pain inside her. I had told myself I had gotten over the breakup... clearly, that wasn't the case.

"W-Why would someone _do_ that? Act like they loved you... and then say they didn't, and never did! That's so... so... _evil_!" Rebecca cried. I hung my head, and sighed.

"Not evil... but close. I just... don't understand how people work sometimes." I said, falling into a sad silence. Rebecca chuffed closer, until her buffer was touching my leg.

"I'll _never_ leave you. I really DO love you, Anon. We're bonded forever." she whispered. I smiled a little, and patted her.

"Thanks, Bec." I said I ate in silence, and then stood.

"Well, we should probably head to the yard. Nia will be waiting. There's only a few more things to go over, and then... then... I don't know what my job will be."


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca and I found Nia waiting patiently in the yard, and she brightened once she saw us.

"So... Rebecca has chosen you, eh?" she asked once I got out. Rebecca blushed, and I smiled.

"She did. Not only am I her Rider..." I said, holding up my left hand so Nia could see the yellow wheel on my palm. "...but I'm also hers to love." I finished. Nia squealed happily.

" _Ohhh_ , I'm so happy for you! That's wonderful!" she said in delight. I smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Nia. It feels wonderful. But for now, we've got to cover the last of the safety topics. We need to head out to the coast line. I spotted a section of track that had warped, and was advised not to be used. We can practice on that, as long as we're careful." I said, climbing back into Rebecca's cab. The three of us chuffed out of the side yard and onto the mainline.

. . .

Rebecca saw the warning flags before I did, and gently rolled to a stop before the warped track. Nia pulled along the track next to it, so she could see as well. I climbed out, and inspected the track. It wasn't warped to badly, so it was safe to practice on, as long as both Rebecca and Nia were careful.

"Okay, so, say you're pulling a passenger train, or a freight train, and you come across a bad bit of track like this here. There are no other ways to go. How do you safely cross it? It's actually quite simple. You go very VERY slowly. In this case, the larger the engine that has to cross it, the better, so Rebecca, I'd like you to start first." I said. Rebecca bit her lip in concentration, and hesitantly chuffed forwards. Her pilot wheel truck began to wobble over the warped rails, leaning and bending with the warp.

"Stop for a moment." I instructed. Rebecca stopped just before her drivers got to the warp. "All right, now the scenario changes a little. A larger engine is better in this case, because they usually have more wheels. The more wheels you can have on the good track during the crossing, the better. In this case, the warp is small enough that only one set of Rebecca's wheels will be on it at a time." I said, gesturing to the space between her front truck, and her drivers.

"Rebecca's pilot truck is past the warp, and it will help her drivers not to come off. However, this doesn't make her invincible. While her truck can rotate, and bend to a degree, the drivers are unmovable, as Rebecca is not an articulating engine. You must be most careful while the drivers are on the warp. Throttle must be kept steady, as increasing it suddenly could make them slip, slide off, or worsen the warp of the track. Go ahead, Rebecca. Carefully." I said, standing back to watch. Rebecca once again slowly chuffed forwards, taking great care with her throttle while her drivers rested on the bad rails.

Eventually, she crossed, and her rear truck and tender were the only part left to go over the warp.

"Okay, the rear truck and tender are the easiest, as her main wheels have already gotten past. Pushing the front truck is the hardest part. Her drive wheels will just pull the rest of the wheels forward, keeping the pulling force straight ahead. Anything could still happen, but it's unlikely. Go ahead and finish, Rebecca. You're doing very well." I instructed. Rebecca smiled, finished the crossing perfectly. Nia had been paying close attention, and was up next.

Once she got lined up on the same track Rebecca had been on, she stopped before the warp.

"It's going to be a little different for you Nia. A little more difficult. You are a smaller engine, and therefore much lighter, which will work against you. Weight is one of the key factors on keeping the wheels on the track. Less weight means the wheels could theoretically lift off easier. Luckily, you as well have a front and rear wheel truck, which will help. Your wheels are smaller however, so it will take more rotations to cross the distance, so you must still be careful. Keep your body straight, and don't make any sudden movements." I said, motioning for her to approach.

Nia slowly started the warp, and slowly but surely crossed it as well as Rebecca did. I clapped.

"Good. Very good, both of you! Keep in mind, if there is ever a warp like this going up, or down a hill, avoid it at all costs. It would surely lead to trouble, with braking and throttle being a large factor of your momentum. Flat surfaces are the only time it's safe to attempt to cross something like this." I said. Rebecca and Nia smiled.

"That wasn't so bad." Rebecca said. I nodded.

"It's easy to get over confident. Just remember, there could be bigger warps, or more jagged warps. They will never be the same." I said, turning to face them again.

"This last safety part we can't practice this time of year, but it's somewhat similar to slipping in the mountains. Icy rails. They can most very dangerous, especially because they don't usually look icy. If it's winter, and you find yourself sliding while trying to stop, what do you think you should do?" I asked.

"Brake as hard as possible, and have the heat from our slipping wheels melt the ice for grip?" Nia guessed. I let that thought bounce around in my head for a minute.

"While your logic makes some sense, it would not melt fast enough. In fact, that would make it worse for the next engine to come along. The only thing slipperier than ice, is partially melted ice, with water on it. No, you actually want to brake very gently, and use your sand. Brake as hard as you can, WITHOUT causing your wheels to lock. If you lock your wheels, your braking efforts become futile. You want to keep as much working friction as you can. The sand will help. We can't practice it, but keep that in mind next winter." I said.

I stayed silent for a few minutes so that Nia and Rebecca could let their lessons sink in.

"Any questions?" I finally asked. Neither engine had any.

"Right, then we're done! I can't think of any other topics, at least not right now. Everything we've covered are common, and always possible circumstances. If you ever find yourself in a state of emergency while moving, remember all these skills, they might help with other things too." I said.

"Thank you for teaching us Anon! The lessons will be very helpful!" Nia said, before blowing her whistle, and chuffing off to get back to work. I turned back to Rebecca, and sighed.

"Now what? That was my job. I don't know what I can do now." I said. Rebecca thought.

"We could go to Knapford, and ask Sir Topham Hatt. He's probably got something planned for when you finished." she suggested. I shrugged.

"Can't hurt." I said, climbing into Rebecca's cab.

. . .

When you walked into Sir Topham Hatt's office, he smiled.

"Classes gone well?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Nia and Rebecca both passed with flying colors." I said. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"Excellent! I'm glad all my engines have the skills to be really useful, and really safe. Have you and Rebecca solved your problem?" he asked, looking out the office window at the large yellow Bulleid engine. I smiled.

"We have. Rebecca proposed to have me be her Rider, and I accepted. And... we're... together." I added. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"I thought as much. So, you're still looking for a job then?" he asked. I nodded.

"If you have something, it would be great. I know I came out of nowhere, but I really enjoyed working with the engines so far." I said. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"Well you're in luck then. Since you're Rebecca's Rider now, you must do something that involves her, and I just so happen to have an opening for an engine assistant for her and her jobs. I'd like to hire you permanently as Rebecca's aid. You'll be with her everyday, everywhere. The perfect job for a Rider." he said. My smiled covered my entire face.

"Oh Sir, that's wonderful! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"No trouble at all. I know what it's like to be a Rider." he said, looking slightly mournful for a moment.

"Are you an engine's Rider?" I asked. Sir Topham Hatt forced a smile.

"I _was_." he said. I cringed.

"Oh. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up anything... painful." I said, feeling stupid. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"It's alright. It's been a while since I told anyone. If you'd like to listen..." he said. I nodded, so he continued.

"I started on this railway as a dock worker, back when I was a teenager. I loved all the engines, but I was exceptionally close to one in particular. An dark blue SAR 19D named Ashanti. She was from Africa, and was a very kind and wise engine. She was like a second mother to me. Some days I found it hard to enjoy my work at the docks, but she always cheered me up and convinced me that I had my part to play. I worked hard because of her. So hard, I finally got promoted to a dock engine assistant." he paused, before continuing.

"It was basically what you'll be doing. Riding with the engine, helping them out, helping them see behind them, switching tracks, fueling and watering, and more. I was allowed to choose an engine to work with, and I chose Ashanti. I worked with her for years, and we became even closer than before. I... I loved her, as you love Rebecca. She loved me too, and chose me as her Rider. We had a relationship for several years... until..." Sir Topham Hatt paused to take a shaky breath.

"There was a storm one night. A _very_ powerful storm. I was at home, and Ashanti was working late. This was at the docks, mind you, so the winds were extreme due to the open area. She was moving stray cars around so they wouldn't blow away, and there was a small crane that... got blown over. It landed on Ashanti, and... pushed her off her track. The wind was so fierce, and visibility was so bad that night... nobody noticed when... when she got pushed off the edge of the dock, and fell into the ocean. By the next morning, someone finally realized she was missing, and eventually figured out what happened. But by that point... it was far too late. The fierce winds had kicked up the ocean tide, and she had been carried out to sea. We looked for her for days. Divers, boats, planes, you name it. We never found her..." he said, blowing his nose into a tissue.

"I was _devastated_. I had woken up in the middle of the stormy night in a panic. I was having difficulty breathing, and was in such _pain_. As a Rider, I felt everything she did... so I can only assume what I felt... was her drowning. I lay in bed, gasping for breath, until... it was gone. All the feelings of pain, and difficulty breathing. It all faded with one final burst of body wide pain, and then I felt normal. Except... the presence of Ashanti I had always felt inside me since becoming her Rider... was gone as well. When I looked at the hand her mark had been on, her mark was fading. It was then I knew... I had felt her... die. I'd never see her again." Sir Topham Hatt said, burying his face in his hands.

Tears of my own were running down my face.

"I quit working at the docks after that. I couldn't go back, you understand. I got another job higher up on the management pole at Knapford... and was eventually promoted to head controller, as I am now. But I owe it all to Ashanti. Had she not convinced me to work hard, and always do my best to be useful... I don't know where I'd be today. That's why my motto for the others is to be really useful. It's the code I live by now." he finished.

I took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how that must have felt..." I whispered. Sir Topham Hatt pulled himself together.

"I've made my peace with it, at least that's what I tell myself. It's just... still a little hard to talk about. I'm married now, to my wonderful Lady Hatt, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes I just wonder... how things would have gone if that storm hadn't been. I guess I'll never know." he said. I slowly stood, as did Sir Topham Hatt.

"Well... thank you again for the job. I'll follow your motto. Really useful. I can do that." I said. Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"Good to hear, Anon. There aren't enough reliable people nowadays, so I'm glad I can count on you. Go on, and tell Rebecca the good news. She can resume her jobs tomorrow, with you at her side." he said. I nodded, and walked out of his office, quietly closing the door behind me.

Rebecca looked at you with worry.

"What happened in there? I felt... such sadness from you. He didn't fire you, did he?" she asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"No. No, I work with you now on your jobs. I'm your driver now." I said. Rebecca briefly smiled in joy, but then looked concerned again.

"Then what's the matter?" she asked. I sighed.

"Something Sir Topham Hatt told me. A lot to take in. Always do your best Rebecca, to be really useful. It means more to him than just an engine following orders." I said. Rebecca nodded, not questioning what I meant.

"Let's go back to the sheds. I need some silence for a little bit." I said. Rebecca nodded, and once I had boarded, chuffed quietly back to Tidmouth.

. . .

As Rebecca and I sat quietly together in the sheds, I looked out of the massive open window next to Rebecca.

"Can you imagine if I had gone back in time, and told myself that I would be living on Sodor now? I would never have believed it." I said. Rebecca smiled.

"It's always nice to have something pleasant happen, especially when it's unexpected." she said. I was going to reply, when all hell broke loose.

Without warning, a MASSIVE metal claw reached through the open shed window, and picked me up without hesitation!

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!?" I hollered in shock, pounding on the metal claw.

"Anon!" Rebecca screamed as I was pulled back through the window. There was a roar of an engine, and suddenly, Tidmouth Sheds was rapidly getting further away. Rebecca couldn't go after me, her fire had gone out. I frantically looked around, before looking down.

A large, long, brownish yellow shape was below me, ripping down the rails at high speed. I knew that color, and that shape. And worst of all... I knew the claw that was holding me.

Diesel 10 had made his move.

* * *

Soon we will see what an engine does when their Rider is in danger. Even an engine as sweet as Rebecca cannot ignore the urge of a Rider's engine.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello there, real man! It's about time I found you, I've been looking for _days_!" Diesel 10 snarled, quickly taking the track back to the Dieselworks.

"What the shit are you _doing_?!" I hollered. Diesel 10 cackled.

"Simple! I'm using you! Surely, once word spreads that you've been captured, by me no less, Sir Topham Hatt will recruit that stupid purple teapot to rescue you! I can't get to her, because she is too high up in the mountains, but she'll come to me if I have you! Then, I can finally redeem myself, and destroy her!" he laughed, pulling into the Dieselworks. I almost laughed.

After his _countless_ failures, Diesel 10 _still_ wanted to destroy Lady.

"Let me go, goddammit!" I shouted, punching Diesel 10's claw that was wrapped around my waist. It tightened, making me groan in pain.

"Keep it up, and teapot will have nothing to rescue!" he snapped as he entered the main Dieselworks building. I looked around, and saw all the other Diesels looking smug. They had finally captured the bait for Lady, and she could finally be destroyed. With her out of the way, the Diesels would have no trouble running all of the Steamers off of the Island.

Diesel 10 set me in an empty engine berth built into the side of the wall. He tossed me to the back, and I hit the unforgiving cement wall, and fell to the floor. Diesel 10 quickly retracted his claw, and the berth door quickly slammed shut. There were vents in the door, and a single light bulb to light my prison.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long before she comes along! And if she doesn't... meh, I could care less what happens to you." Diesel 10 said, before I heard his engine fade away. I frantically looked around, hoping to see some possible way to escape, but there wasn't one. Every wall and even the ceiling, save for the door, was solid concrete. I dropped to my knees, realizing the situation. Because of me, one of two things would now happen.

Either Lady would attempt to rescue me, and most likely be destroyed, or Sodor would be ridden of its steam engines... and me.

I balled my hands into fists. I couldn't let either of those happen. I couldn't let Lady be destroyed, and I couldn't let Sodor be taken over by diesels! For Rebecca's sake, if no one elses! I pounded my hands on the metal vented door.

"Let me out, I didn't do anything to you!" I yelled. I heard a faint chuckle from the other side.

"Don't bother trying to escape. You're being guarded." a voice said. It sounded an awful lot like Diesel.

"Diesel, is that you, you bastard shunter!?" I roared, continuing to hit the metal door. There was no response, and I was finally forced to stop banging the metal door before my hands were broken. I slumped into a corner silently.

There was no one who could save me. Lady might have been magical, but even she wasn't powerful enough to overtake a dozen diesels. And I couldn't escape. There was no possible good outcome of this situation.

My arrival had given the Diesels the key to their victory.

. . .

 ** _(Third Person P.O.V. Rebecca)_**

Rebecca was still in shock. What had just happened? Anon was with her not thirty seconds ago... and now... he was gone. Taken by that... that diesel! She didn't know who he was, but he had gone to far!

Suddenly, without warning, the glowing embers of her firebox erupted into a flaming frenzy, nearly blowing the cover doors off of her cab firebox entrance. Rebecca had never in her life felt so much... _rage_.

Undeniable, uncontrollable rage and fury. She let out an inhumane, and unengine like growl.

"They've really done it now..." she muttered darkly as she bashed through the closed doors of her berth, blowing her whistle so hard, it nearly blew apart.

Diesels had given her a hard time before, about being so different from the other Steamers, or for being so naive. She had tried to ignore their hurtful words, but now...

Now was the time to let all of the anger and hurt she had blocked off surface. Rebecca suddenly felt pain. Pain, from Anon.

She could see it in her mind, him being thrown into a solid concrete berth, being thrown against the wall. She shook with anger as she sped along the mainline. She knew where they had taken him, and she knew through his vision what she was facing. But she didn't care. She was going to save him, no matter what. The primal instinct to protect her Rider... and her love, was surfacing inside her. She was going to get Anon back...

With, or without diesel casualties.

. . .

 _ **(First Person P.O.V. Anon)**_

I was laying on the ground of my concrete prison. I had tried everything I could think of, even going far enough as to try and pry one of the railroad steaks from the rails, and jam it through the door vents, but I didn't even get a railroad stake to budge. My hands were filthy, and my fingers were sore.

"I'm going to die here." I muttered to myself. Suddenly, my vision began to blur a little. Suddenly, I wasn't in the Dieselworks anymore. I was on the mainline, on the tracks, sitting high in the air.

Wait...

This wasn't me. It was Rebecca.

I was watching through her eyes...

. . .

Rebecca thundered down the track to the Dieselworks, her fury radiating from her. No one had ever seen Rebecca _angry_ before. But this wasn't anger... it was pure unbridled rage and hatred. Her smoke, now black from the blazing fire in her firebox, billowed from her funnel, along with sparks from her fire.

When she roared into the Dieselworks, all the diesels stopped to look at her, not particularly concerned. After all, they knew Rebecca was a harmless Steamer.

Supposedly.

" _WHERE IS HE?!_ " she roared, quickly looking from her left to her right. None of the diesels said a word, but a few of them were a little shocked. Rebecca slowly chuffed towards the main building, until her way was blocked by Diesel, Arry, and Bert.

"No Steamers inside our Dieselworks! Get lost!" Diesel said. But he was hiding something, and Rebecca knew it.

"Where. Is. _Anon_." Rebecca growled, getting right up in Diesel's face. He backed slightly.

"Who?" he asked. Rebecca's eyes blazed with fury. She backed away, pretending to give up. Diesel's confident smirk returned, but not for long. Suddenly, Rebecca rocketed forward, flames erupting from her funnel in a shocking display.

She slammed into Diesel with violent force, knocking him off the tracks violently.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO PRETEND THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she hollered, the flames coming from her funnel disappearing.

"Stop her!" a voice from inside the main building shouted. Arry and Bert moved to block her path, one behind the other for strength. Rebecca slowly crept towards them, a low growl coming from her throat. Her firebox glowed red as she began to spit flames from her funnel again.

Arry and Bert didn't budge. Rebecca stopped a foot from Bert, the front engine.

"If you don't move, I am going to make sure you _never_ move again. I will melt off your face with my fire, and push you into the molten metal death of the smelters that the two of you fucks work at. A hot, quick death. But only once you get there. I will take my time, and let you suffer as much as I like." she whispered, an evil grin on her face. Bert shuddered, but didn't move.

"Have it your way then." Rebecca said, before she took a deep breath. All the way into her firebox, she summoned the mighty flame. She opened her mouth with a yell, and flames erupted from her funnel, and her mouth. Bert screamed in agony as his face was in direct contact with Rebecca's fire breathing fury.

Arry quickly pulled him back, shouting his buffers off. Bert's face was nearly destroyed, his eyes and mouth burned to the bare core. The twins quickly switched tracks, and ran away. Rebecca breathed heavily, smoke still seeping from her mouth. She focused directly at the entrance of the main building.

Slowly moving forward, immense spurts of smoke erupted from her funnel. Steam whooshed violently from her sides, and her whistle sounded in a violent storm of noise. She stopped when Diesel 10 moved out of the shadows.

"Quite a _cranky_ one, aren't you?" he said, eyeing Diesel, who was sitting way off to the side, off the tracks. Rebecca snarled.

"Give Anon back, or..." she was quickly silenced as Diesel 10 snapped his claw right in her face.

"Or _what_? You can't do anything. Sure, you can breath fire... apparently, but I still have the upper claw!" he said, taunting her by continuing to snap his claw in front of her face.

"Well, let's even the odds then." Rebecca growled, before suddenly lunging for Diesel 10's claw. She grabbed it with her mouth, and bit down on it hard, ignoring the pain. Diesel 10 looked mildly shocked.

" _What_?! Release me, you insignificant Steamer!" he demanded. Rebecca tightened her bite, and began to chuff backwards. Diesel 10 started to slide with her, until he locked on his brakes. His claw arm started to groan.

"You think you're stronger than me?! Ha, I'm _far_ more powerful than you!" he said, reversing backwards, making Rebecca's wheels slip. But he didn't have the skills Rebecca had learned from Anon. She released her throttle, and gently reapplied it, with sand. Her gentle power to her wheels gave them full grip and torque, and she began to win the tug of war again.

"How are you doing this?! I've got more power!" Diesel 10 snapped, pulling back with his claw.

Suddenly, with a sudden yank from Rebecca, there was an awful metallic groan, and then a ripping sound.

" _ARRRGH_!" Diesel 10 screamed in pain as his claw was torn from its base. Black oil and hydraulic fluid began to erupt from his claw's connection. Rebecca jerked to the side, tossing his claw away.

"Now let us see how powerful you are, Diesel 10. I'm bigger than you, and more skilled." she said, a massive maniacal grin on her face. For the first time in his life... Diesel 10 was frightened. This Steamer... he'd seen her before. She had always been quiet, and so goody two shoes friendly. But now... she was _insane_.

"S-Stay back!" Diesel 10 warned, reversing into the Dieselworks. Rebecca followed, and stopped when Diesel 10 reversed onto the hydraulic turn table. He started to rotate on the table. His mistake.

As soon as he was slightly facing away from Rebecca, she charged, and hit his side with all she had. Diesel 10 cried out as Rebecca hit him, and he was derailed upon impact. He slid to the edge of the hydraulic turn table, with Rebecca off the rails next to him. Both were fully on the table as it spun. It stopped with Diesel 10 facing towards the front of the building, and began to rise to the second level.

When it stopped, Rebecca was in perfect position. Diesel 10 was mere inches from the edge, a good twenty foot drop below.

"See you later, devil diesel." she growled, before spinning her wheels on the bare concrete. Sparks flew as she gained just enough traction to hit him one final time, and push him over the edge. Diesel 10 fell from the turn table onto his side below, moaning in pain. He was defeated. The turn table began to rotate again, and Rebecca's tender suddenly detached from her, as it was no longer on the rotating table.

"I don't need a tender now, I've got the fury on my side." she muttered.

. . .

I had heard the shouting, and the crashing, and couldn't figure out what was going on. I couldn't see very far in front of the door, as the vents were slanted downwards. But I knew I heard it.

Rebecca's voice.

"Rebecca?!" I called.

"Anon? _Anon_! Where are you?!" she frantically answered, all traces of her anger suddenly gone. I pounded the metal door.

"I'm in this berth! I'm trapped!" I said. As luck would have it, Rebecca, still off the rails, and without a tender, was facing directly towards the door.

"Stand back as far as you can Anon... I'm getting you out!" she said. I went back to the rear of the berth.

"Okay!" I shouted. I heard heavy chuffing, and the sound of metal scraping on concrete. Suddenly, the door was bashed in with great force. It fell to the ground, and Rebecca was standing before you. I ran to her, and began to sob.

"You're safe now, Anon. I won't let anyone hurt you. _Ever_. _Again_. Are you okay?" she asked, slowly returning to her normal demeanor. I sobbed against her bumper for a few minutes, before I looked at her.

"I am now. I... I can't believe you came to rescue me." I whimpered. Rebecca smiled kindly.

"I'm your engine, your guardian. I would do anything to protect you. It's my job now." she said, nuzzling me as I pressed my cheek to hers. As I stepped back, I saw the damage. Rebecca's front bumper was heavily damaged, and her buffers had been bent. But what my main concern was is that she was derailed, and her tender was missing.

"What happened?" I asked, finally calming down.

"I had to fight my way in. I've... I've never felt so angry in my life. Or so _powerful_..." she whispered. I looked over the edge of the second level, and saw Diesel 10 laying on his side, now in a puddle of his own fluids. Rebecca's tender was also on it's side, coal scattered all around it.

"I came off the rails when I hit Diesel 10 on the turn table. It was my only chance. Then, I pushed him off, and was lucky enough to be facing your door." she explained. I noticed Diesel 10's claw was gone.

"Did you..." I stared at Rebecca with worry. She blushed.

"I... ripped it off. He might be big, but he's _nothing_ without it." she said, growling a little. I looked at Rebecca's side. Her wheel lips were destroyed, and her pistons were damaged.

"You can't leave here, not on your own. Your wheels are destroyed." I said.

Rebecca and I sat in silence for a little while, trying to figure out how to get out of the Dieselworks. Suddenly, a horn sounded, and Mavis came in, looking horrified.

"What happened?!" she asked, noticing Diesel 10. She looked up, and saw me and Rebecca. She gasped.

"You... you're the... the outsider. The man from another world. Did... did Diesel 10..." she trailed off I nodded.

"Kidnapped me, held me as bait for Lady, would have let me die if she didn't come." I said, gesturing to Rebecca. "Rebecca saved me. I... I owe her my life, and so do all the Steamers on Sodor." I said. Mavis's eyes widened.

"I... I need to fetch Sir Topham Hatt at once!" she said, quickly reversing out of the building. I leaned back, glancing at Rebecca. She offered a smile, and but I didn't return it. Something felt different... and I wasn't sure what it was, at least not right away.

But as we waited, I suddenly realized.

A part of me was now frightened of Rebecca.

* * *

An engine, no matter how kind they might be, will be an unstoppable, savage force when their Rider is in danger. They will be scary enough, and dangerous enough to frighten anyone... even those they are trying to protect.


	12. Chapter 12

With the help of the crane inside the Dieselworks, Rebecca was lowered onto a large flatbed along with her tender, and hauled to the Steamworks by Mavis. Sir Topham Hatt stayed behind to talk to me. I told him everything that had happened, and he was beyond furious.

"That... that's it. I've had it with Diesel 10. I only kept him around because he's been occasionally useful with his claw, but kidnapping and threatening to let someone die is unacceptable! I'm having him scrapped, once and for all! And the other Diesels... I don't know what I'm going to do about them, but they will be punished thoroughly!" he said. I nodded.

"While I dislike the idea of death, everyone would be better off without Diesel 10 around." I said, glancing at the large hydraulic diesel, who was still passed out on his side. Sir Topham Hatt nodded.

"Agreed. I don't know why I ever bought him in the first place. Let me give you a ride to the Steamworks. I'm sure Rebecca needs you right now." he said. I hesitated.

"A...Actually, I need to speak with Lady. If it's not any trouble, could I go and see her?" I asked. Sir Topham Hatt looked a little confused, but nodded.

"Of course. I can take you as far as the bottom of the mountain. Sadly my car won't make it to the top. There should be an engine around who can take you the rest of the way." he said. We climbed into his blue car, and began puttering off to the base of the mountain.

. . .

As luck would have it, Lady was at the bottom of the mountain when we arrived. It was as if she knew I was coming. I waved as Sir Topham Hatt drove off, and then turned to Lady, who was smiling sadly.

"It's a shame you had to be welcomed to Sodor like this. I should have known that Diesel 10 would have gone after you. I'm such a fool." she said. I sighed.

"It's not your fault Lady. I really don't think anyone was thinking about the possibility. Besides, it doesn't matter now. He's going to be scrapped." I said. Lady's expression didn't change.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy that he's gone." I asked. Lady sighed.

"I would never wish death upon anyone, not even him. While I'm glad that he no longer poses a threat, it's still awful." she said. I was silent. She seemed to view the situation as I did.

"Why have you come to see me anyway?" she asked finally. I looked up.

"Right. It's about Rebecca. She... saved me from the Dieselworks." I started. Lady smiled.

"Ah, I see. And you saw some of what happened through her eyes, and are now somewhat frightened of her?" Lady guessed. I stared at her.

"Y-Yeah, exactly. I mean, I saw what she _did_. She... I didn't think it was possible... not for her. She's the sweetest engine on Sodor." I stuttered. Lady nodded in understanding.

"What you don't yet understand Anon is that an engine will do absolutely ANYTHING to protect their rider. It's built into them. The engine's remain themselves, but when there is a threat against their partner, the instinct to protect rises in the mind. It somewhat takes control of the engine, or person. They run almost on instinct alone, letting the rage against the threat fuel them. It doesn't matter who it is, nothing is more dangerous than an engine who is trying to protect their Rider. Absolutely _nothing_. They will destroy the threat, or die trying." Lady explained.

I shuddered at the thought of what Rebecca was capable of.

"What if I make her mad? Couldn't she turn on me?" I asked. Lady smiled.

"Impossible. The Rider and engine are bonded completely, never allowing them to harm each other. Even if you did something that made Rebecca furious, her care and love for you would stop her from harming you. Even if it didn't, the urge to protect you would stop her." she said.

I nodded.

"But still... the fact that... she's capable of so much... it scares me. My sweet Rebecca... was a _monster_. I've never seen anything like that in my life." I whispered. Lady chuffed closer.

"Think about this, Anon. Rebecca never once directed her anger towards _you_ , only to those who deserved it. She still turned to you with love and care. She's still Rebecca. The monster inside her does not come from her, it comes from the bond. It's like magic, helping her protect you, without scarring her because of what she's done. She'll remember it all, but it will be dulled in her mind. Right now, she's just as scared as you are. She's frightened, for you, for herself, and for your relationship. She doesn't know what's going on, because this is the first time her instinct has kicked in. Right now, she needs to know you're okay, and that you still love her. She needs you, and you're here talking with me, instead of being there for her." she said.

Guilt washed over me. Lady was right. Rebecca had never gone through something like this before, and I was making her do it alone.

Now who's the monster?

"Take me to the Steamworks, Lady! Please! I need to be with her!" I pleaded. Lady smiled, and before I knew it, I was in the Steamworks. I whipped around, unsure of what just happened. All the workmen around me looked beyond startled, and I finally figured out what must have happened.

Lady had teleported me directly to the Steamworks.

But that feat didn't matter currently, what did was the large crying yellow engine to my left. Rebecca was sitting on the track, crying her eyes out. I ran over to her as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Hey hey, it's all right Rebecca, I'm right here. I'm sorry for not being here right away..." I whispered. She sniffed as she looked at me.

"W-What have I done?" she asked softly, tears still trickling down her face. I smiled at her.

"You saved my life, and the entirety of Sodor, that's what." I said. She looked a little surprised by my answer, but still didn't seem to feel better.

"But... I hurt... other engines. I... I burned Bert's face off almost completely. I almost... k...ki...kill..." Rebecca tightly shut her eyes as she couldn't even say the word. This was the Rebecca I knew, kind, and would never even think of harming another.

"You didn't Rebecca. They all did it to themselves. All you did was save my life. It's the bond between us. You did your job as my guardian, just as I would do if you were in danger." I said, rubbing her face. Rebecca took a deep breath.

"I... I've never felt so... so much rage. I couldn't control myself. I... It was horrible! I... I was ready to kill... to kill anyone who stopped me from getting to you." she choked out. I sat on her damaged bumper, and nuzzled her face.

"It wasn't you Rebecca. It was the instinct taking over your mind. I've had it explained to me. It acts for you, almost automatic. You could never hurt another engine, you're to nice and sweet." I said, kissing her cheek. She blushed, and looked as if she felt a little better.

"But... I saw it... in your eyes after I got you out. You had... fear in your eyes... when you saw me." she said. I sighed.

"I did. But think about it Rebecca. I've never seen anything like that in my entire life. I saw a bit of what was going on through your eyes. I never knew... I didn't know what you were capable of. But I know that wasn't you, and it never will be. You're still the same Rebecca I love." I said, kissing her again. Rebecca calmed as I kissed her, and felt the immense warmth of my love inside her.

"I love you so much, Anon." she whispered. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you too, my sweet Rebecca."

. . .

I stayed with Rebecca all day. Her front bumper and buffers were repaired, and then she was lifted into the air so her wheels could be removed.

"It's going to be a few days before you're going to be fixed, Rebecca. All of your drivers need replacing, and your tender will take time to repair." Sir Topham Hatt said. He had arrived a little while ago, to inform us both of the plan.

Rebecca looked sad, but she understood.

"Yes Sir." she said. I smiled.

"Cheer up, Rebecca. When you're fixed, you'll be back doing the jobs you love, with me by your side." I said. Rebecca smiled at the thought.

"I can't wait." she said. Meanwhile, I wasn't sure what I was going to be doing while she was fixed. Sir Topham Hatt pulled me aside.

"Rebecca should be repaired in three days, or less. The workmen here work fast. Since it was only her front, and wheels that were damaged, it shouldn't take long. Her tender needs to be straightened, and buffed, and it should be fine then. I don't have anything else for you to do until Rebecca is repaired, so you're free to do as you wish." he said, exiting the building.

I looked back towards Rebecca.

"Mind if I stay here for a little while?" I asked. Rebecca smiled.

"Of course not, Anon. I'd be happy to have you here." she said. So I stayed with her for the rest of the day.

. . .

Night was fast approaching, and Rebecca seemed to be getting nervous over something.

"Alright everyone, good work today! If we keep up this pace, we'll have Rebecca fixed in no time!" Victor said as the workmen began to leave. Rebecca stopped him as he was chuffing past.

"Um... Victor? Are there any lights left on here during the night?" she asked. Victor shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. Our electrical bill is high enough, so we've had to start shutting everything down at night to save money." he said, before chuffing out of the building. As the remaining workmen began to pack up, Rebecca began to shake, the chains holding her slightly off the ground rattling. I placed a hand on her bumper.

"Rebecca... are you afraid of the dark... because of the museum?" I asked. Rebecca looked at me like a little girl who didn't want to admit something.

"N-No..." she tried. I smiled.

"Come on Rebecca, we're bonded. You can tell me anything. I won't ever judge you." I said softly. Rebecca whimpered.

"Y-Yes! I _hate_ the dark. I don't like not being able to see anything!" she cried. I managed to pull myself up onto her bumper, even though she was suspended in the air.

"It's alright Rebecca. Nothing is going to happen to you in the dark. Just because you can't see things doesn't mean they aren't there. The moonlight will be coming in through the windows, won't that help?" I asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"That just makes it _worse_. The eerie glow, slowly moving across the floor... it's scary too." she said. I sighed. I didn't want Rebecca to be frightened the entire night, alone.

"Would you like me to stay with you while you're here?" I asked. The mere suggestion of having my company through the night brought a smile to Rebecca's face.

"Would you? It would help if I knew you were here with me." she asked, blushing. I smiled, and kissed her.

"Then here I'll stay."

Rebecca and I waited in silence for a few minutes, before the last workman left, and shut off the lights.

" _Aah_!" Rebecca cried in fright the moment the lights went off. I put a hand to her.

"It's okay Rebecca, I'm right here, remember?" I reminded.

"Y-Yeah, right." Rebecca said, still a little scared. I had an idea, and pulled out my phone.

"Why don't I show you some things from my world? Would that help you fall asleep?" I asked. Rebecca smiled a little.

"I don't know... maybe." she said. I opened my cellphones photo gallery, and opened the first picture, of the main street in my old town.

"This is where I lived. The main street, anyway. It was a pretty moderate town. Never to busy, but never to slow either." I said. Rebecca's eyes glistened in the darkness.

"Don't you miss it?" she asked. I sighed.

"A little. The thought of never seeing anything I knew for all my life is a little saddening, but it's for the best." I said, swiping to the next picture. It was a close up photo of me and my best friend in town. The two of us were smiling to the camera, an arm around each others shoulder. My breath caught.

"This is... my best friend, from back home. We were like brothers. I... I can't believe I forgot about him..." I said quietly, realizing that I would never see him again, and he would never know what happened to me. My breath became shaky as I suddenly felt depressed. I had left someone behind after all. Rebecca seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Do... did he... does he know where you are now?" she asked. I slowly shook my head.

"I thought when I left, nobody would notice, save for my boss. I... I forgot about him." I replied, barely louder than a whisper. Rebecca felt bad.

"Anon... if I wasn't here... if you hadn't met me at all... would you still want to stay here instead of there?" she asked. I turned to look at her, barely making out her face in the light of the phone screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Rebecca sighed.

"I mean... if you and I hadn't met, become bonded... nothing, would you still want to live on Sodor over your home, now that you've been here for a little while?" she explained. I wasn't sure why she was asking.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because... if you're only staying here because of me... and nothing else... then I took you away from your best friend... forever." she said. I dropped my phone onto her bumper. Was that what she really thought?

"Rebecca, no no _no_! That's not true at all! My staying here has nothing to do with you. Well, I mean it does, but not just you! I wanted to live here because this world is different form mine. There is nowhere near as much sin here, and it's just a friendlier environment as a whole. A place where I could live out my dreams. Meeting you was... well, it was the best thing that ever happened to me here. But even if I hadn't, I would still stay here. You didn't take me away from anyone." I said, pressing your cheek to hers.

"But... you'll never get to see him again. Doesn't that make you sad?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course it does. In a situation like mine, you can't possibly think of every variable of both worlds, and compare them, there are simply too many. His life will go on, whether I'm there or not. I'll miss him, but he'll keep on living a good life, with or without me. I just... wish I could have let him know what happened to me. I know he won't worry forever, but I wish I could prevent him from worrying at all." I said.

"So, you're sure I didn't take you from him? I would feel awful..." Rebecca said. I patted her gently.

"No Rebecca, you had no play in it. Don't feel bad, like I said, the day I met you was the best day of my life." I said.

"The day I was released from the museum... I thought that was the best day of my life. But it wasn't. The best day of my life... was when you accepted me as your engine. The day you became my Rider, and my love... that was my best day." she said. I was touched by her words.

"Together, we can make all of our days the best days." I said, caressing her face. I leaned forward, and met her waiting lips with my own. The two of us kissed tenderly for several minutes, warm in each others presence.

Eventually, Rebecca fell silent as she headed into the dream world, and I soon followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later, and Rebecca was just getting the final adjustments made to her new wheels and tender.

"You look good as new!" I said, pleased with the progress. She smiled.

"I can't wait to start doing my jobs again. They'll be so much more fun with you!" she said.

Soon enough, she was lowered back onto the track.

"You're all finished Rebecca. Your tender has been repaired, and your new wheels fit perfectly." Victor said.

"Thank you Victor." she said. I climbed into her cab, and she slowly chuffed out of the Steamworks.

"We can't do anything today, all of my trains have already left. Tomorrow I'll be back on track, so we have one more day to have some fun." Rebecca said. I leaned out her window.

"Anything in mind?" I asked. Rebecca thought as she stopped at a signal.

"I don't know... are there any places on Sodor that you've always wanted to visit?" she asked. My face brightened.

"I've always wanted to see the Ffarquhar Quarry! I know it's just a quarry, but I always thought it was cool." I said. Rebecca smiled.

"Off to the quarry then!" she said, rocketing forwards as her signal turned green.

. . .

Once we both arrived at the Quarry, we were surprised to find Lady there, working alongside Mavis. She was too busy to notice our arrival. Rebecca and I stopped a good distance away, and watched as Lady and Mavis shunted, loaded, and unloaded cars of stone. It was artwork, with how well they did it.

"They make it look so easy." I said. Rebecca agreed.

"I would think shunting would be boring. You move all the time, but you never get to go anywhere. I like pulling passenger trains much better." she said. I nodded in agreement. She had a fair point, although Thomas and his other shunter friends didn't seem to mind their jobs.

"To each their own, I suppose." I said. I listened to the sounds of the Quarry for a little while, before the dust finally got to me.

"Ugh, I can taste the dust. I'd say it's time to get out of here." I said. Rebecca sneezed, blowing a sudden poof of steam from underneath her wheels.

"Ooh, I agree. I don't want dust clogging up my funnel!" she said, quickly backing out of the Quarry once I had boarded.

"Do you want to see the countryside? A good part of my usual line runs through a bunch of open farmland. It's pretty." Rebecca said. I shrugged.

"Of course. Show me your favorite spots on Sodor." I said. Rebecca switched tracks at the next junction, and began to head away from the mainline. The buildings slowly gave way to open fields of rippling green grass, and crops.

"Sodor is much more beautiful in person than on TV." I said. Rebecca slowed into a siding next to an open field.

"Of course. Nothing beats the real thing." she said. I got out, and rubbed the side of her boiler. She began to rattle a little bit.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard it before." she said. I started to massage her again, and the rattling started. I stopped, and it stopped.

"Rebecca... I think you're... _purring_." I said, trying not to laugh. Rebecca cracked a smile.

"I'm not a cat!" she said.

"Well you're doing something, and it's very cute!" I said. I walked up to her front, and sat on her bumper. The two of us watched the wind whip through the fields for hours.

Apparently, it proved a little to relaxing for one certain yellow engine, because when I looked up, she was asleep. She hadn't slept well during the nights at the Steamworks, even with my presence. She must have been exhausted.

I gently got off her bumper, and made my way to her cab. I wanted to let her sleep, so I decided to drive her back to Tidmouth myself, and let her have a nap.

As I gently released her brakes, and reversed her out of the siding, she stirred, but didn't wake up. I moved her regulator forward, and gently opened her throttle. As she slowly began to chuff forwards, she didn't really seem to notice she was moving.

When I came to a road crossing, I was concerned that her whistle would wake her, but rules were rules. I pulled her whistle cord, and her whistle rang out. I listened, but still didn't hear any indication that Rebecca had woken up.

"Jesus Bec, how tired were you all this time?" I asked quietly.

In another fifteen minutes, I had rolled Rebecca onto the Tidmouth turn table, and once it was pointing in the right direction, backed her into her berth. I put on her brake, and climbed out of her cab. I looked at her, still snoozing quietly.

"My beautiful yellow engine." I whispered, leaning in to give her a little peck. She smiled a little, and whispered sweet nothings in her sleep. I wasn't sure I could take Rebecca's cuteness sometimes.

I quietly walked out of her Berth, and gently closed the large wooden doors.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet engine." I whispered.

I stood outside the sheds, and ran the weeks events through my mind.

A new world, a new friend, a new job, a new enemy, and a new love. All in one week. It hardly seemed possible.

But it was.

All because of one untimely wish.

Rebecca and I had been brought together forever, through a magical bond, sure. But the two of us had been brought even closer together by the most magical thing of all.

Love.

I would guard Rebecca with my life. Not just because I was her Rider, but because I loved her with all my heart. And nothing would change that.

My new start on Sodor was just starting, but somehow, I knew that the adventure was only beginning. As long as Rebecca was by my side, I knew together, we both could handle anything thrown our way.

Sometimes all you need to get through life is someone to go through it with you.

And if that's not enough, make a wish. You never know...

It just might come true.

* * *

And there it is, Ladies and Gentlemen. The ending to this adventure. But, there will always be more adventures! Leave your thoughts and comments in a review if you wish!


End file.
